


Deadly miserable games 2 / Смертельные жалкие игры 2

by DeeLatener



Series: Deadly miserable games / Смертельные жалкие игры [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Apocalypse, Blood, Blow Jobs, Cannibalism, Dark, Licking, M/M, zombie!Thor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeLatener/pseuds/DeeLatener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apocalypse in Midgard - the beginning of development of new isolated societies. Loki is only interested in the salvation of Thor, who was infected and became a semi-animal.</p>
<p>Апокалипсис в Мидгарде - начало развития новых разрозненных обществ. Локи интересует только спасение Тора, зараженного и превратившегося в полуживотное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly miserable games 2 / Смертельные жалкие игры 2

**Author's Note:**

> Много дарка, очень много экшена, кровища и каннибализм. Присутствуют сцены, которые могут вызвать отвращение.

Пролог.

Под белыми резиновыми подошвами захрустел мелкий гравий. Дорожная пыль добралась до краев черных джинсов, пополнила собой коллекцию и освежила застарелые следы, собранные на множестве трасс, придав им более насыщенный серый тон.  
Главная улица маленького городка, состоящего из десятка кварталов, просматривалась от начала до конца. Ни людей, ни их останков не было видно. Вот-вот завоет ветер, промчится по перекрестку перекати-поле и раздадутся позывные вестерна.  
Двухэтажные дома по сторонам главной "артерии" городка, позеленевшие от окисла фонарные столбы "под викторианство", искореженные машины с продавленными крышами и вырванными дверями - вот и весь пейзаж.  
Вдруг в тишину, царившую в городе-призраке, вторглась музыка - нелепо, возмутительно. Нервный пульс бас-гитары, сопровождаемый четким отсчетом ударных - пока лишь вкрадчивое вступление.

Высокая и худая как жердь фигура смазанным силуэтом возникла в огромном, невесть как уцелевшим стекле витрины. Человек на мгновение замер в задумчивости. Он никогда не слышал эту мелодию, но она ему понравилась: он зашагал, стараясь попадать в ритм.  
В музыку вплелся вокал, надрывно звенящий голос, рассказывающий историю одного парня без имени.

Воскресая, возвращаюсь на улицы.  
Всю свою жизнь я испытывал судьбу,  
Прошел свой путь, и теперь снова в строю.  
Тот, кто привык выживать.

Человек покосился на своё отражение в витрине. Он ухмыльнулся и встал на мыски, изображая балетное па, крутнулся в пируэте - будто мертвый город вовсе не пугал его. Он качнулся, будто пьяный на заплетающихся ногах. Плавным жестом сладострастно погладил себя по шее, ниже - по груди, пересчитал проступившие дуги рёбер под майкой. Мазнул пальцами по паху и поддал бедрами.  
Музыка вселяла безбашенность, наполняла странным лихорадочным весельем. Отражение в витрине самодовольно ухмыльнулось, следя за своими движениями.  
Звук становился всё громче. Он рвался из стоящих на улице деревянных динамиков. 

Десять минут назад человек заглянул в музыкальный магазин, который не слишком пострадал, и прогулялся между рядами с дисками, торопливо листая пальцами тонкие пластиковые коробки.  
Взгляд зацепился за слово «Выживание».  
Затем, без особых усилий, здоровенный комплекс колонок был выдворен на улицу. Черные провода волоклись следом, будто выпущенные кишки. 

Столько раз не раздумывая  
Ты отказывался от чувств ради славы.  
Не бросай свои былые мечты,  
Нужно бороться, чтобы сохранить их. 

Это было забавно. Танцевать на улице вымершего городка, следя за происходящим вокруг через отражения в витринах.  
Человек разбежался, ухватился рукой за фонарный столб, крутнулся на нём, откинувшись назад, беззаботно рассмеялся. Не хватало только дождя.

Глаз тигра -  
Это азарт битвы,  
Вызов врагу.  
Последний, оставшийся в живых,  
Преследует свою жертву в ночи.  
Его тигровый глаз  
Наблюдает за нами... 

В конце улицы, привлеченные шумом, появились шатающиеся фигуры. Многие были одеты в военный камуфляж, некоторые - в медицинские сизые халаты. Они ковыляли к источнику звука, шумно принюхивались и урчали. Рокот сгнивших и порванных глоток стал громче, когда мертвецы увидели живого. Танцор двигался им навстречу: деликатесное блюдо, которое ненадолго утолит вечную жажду. 

Лицом к лицу, в пылу сражения  
Не сдаемся, рвемся вперед.  
Препятствия на пути, но мы все равно выходим на улицы.  
Убивать - это наша дань выживанию. 

Он будто не замечал их. Если бы кто-то посторонний видел это безумное представление, наверняка закричал бы изо всех сил «Беги!». Мертвецы были уже всего в двухстах метрах, и расстояние стремительно сокращалось.  
Подошвы оттолкнулись от щебня, длинные ноги взметнулись в подобии балетного прыжка. Танцор быстро глянул на своё отражение, оценивая. Он словно завис в воздухе на миг. Приземляясь, человек завел обе руки за спину, доставая из заплечных кобур «Ругеры».

Поднимаясь прямо наверх,  
Стал бесстрашным, завоевал славу.  
Пройдя путь, я не собираюсь останавливаться,  
Всего-лишь человек с волей к жизни... 

Медленно выпрямившись после насмешливого поклона перед немертвыми зрителями, он широко расставил ноги и выставил пулеметы перед собой. 

Мертвецы чуяли живое мясо, жалобно урчали и спешили вперед, спотыкались друг о друга, царапали руками пустоту, раззявив гнилые рты. Они уже почти бежали, подволакивая ноги, нелепо раскачиваясь.  
Человек одновременно вдавил курки "Ругеров". Пулеметы выплюнули спаренную очередь, грохотом перечеркнув песню. Головы немертвых взорвались ошметками, окатили кровью и мозгами тех, кто был позади. Когда трупы повалились на дорогу, подняв пыльную поземку, собратья переступили через них и безмозгло продолжили шествие. Ощутить вкус живой плоти - единственное оставшееся желание, и кое-кто, нагло вертящийся перед носом, должен был его исполнить.

Человек целился только в головы. Когда осталось всего полсотни шагов до столкновения, он начал пятиться назад, прекращая стрельбу только для смены обойм, отмечая своё отступление дорожками тускло блестящих гильз. Его движения были такими быстрыми, что глаз обычного зрителя уловил бы лишь смазанное пятно.  
Когда патроны для ручных пулеметов иссякли, он убрал "Ругеры" за спину и достал пистолет, огромный, тяжелый пятидесятник. Крупнокалиберная пуля нанизала на смертельную нить сразу несколько голов.

Мертвецов немного поубавилось, но и стрелять вот-вот станет нечем. Перебить целый город, пусть крошечный - непростое дело. Человек заозирался в поисках подходящего оружия. Его взгляд замер на витрине, в которой отражался он сам, напряженный и взъерошенный.  
Одним прыжком он оказался рядом со стеклом, ударил в него ногой и стремительно отскочил. Часть витрины осыпалась, крупные осколки застряли в раме.  
Выломав широкий осколок длиной с локоть, человек сделал пару шагов назад, примериваясь к дистанции. Как в дискоболе он крутнулся, присев, и в широком замахе запустил стеклом в толпу мертвецов. Оно со свистом вспороло воздух, вращаясь, подобно лезвию ампутационной пилы.  
Первую попавшуюся на пути голову осколок отрезал вчистую, и та, отлетая на мостовую, еще двигала глазами. Ампутация постигла и две следующих головы, оказавшихся на одной линии. На четвертой цели убийственный полет прекратился: стекло прорезало мягкие ткани глотки, но, уже порядком потеряв в ударной силе, не смогло справиться с позвоночником.  
\- Трехочковый, - хохотнул человек, махнув рукой. Похоже, он играл в игру, смысл которой был известен лишь ему.

Где-то за домами раздался рев, а следом - грохот и топот огромных копыт по мостовой.  
Человек напрягся и попятился, сжав кулаки. Мертвецов шум не слишком отвлек, они двигались вперед, загоняя жертву в ловушку. Еще немного - и они опробуют его мясо на вкус.  
Из-за поворота появился еще один живой, настоящий великан, с телом, бугрящимся мышцами под лохмотьями одежды. Светлые волосы пониже плеч развевались от неестественно широких прыжков, будто гравитация сделала вдруг исключение.  
Великана преследовало еще более удивительное существо. До мутации это был вол, огромный, тяжелый самец. Сейчас он стал еще крупнее: мускулы перли из него, уродуя тело. В разверстой пасти виднелось несколько рядов изломанных острых зубов. Мощные рога грозно смотрели вперед и вниз. Кое-где на боках вола треснула кожа, и от работы мышц сквозь раны проступала кровь. Пылью она вылетала из ноздрей матового черного носа. Зверь ревел так, что звенели уцелевшие стекла, ревел от боли и злости, измучивших его.  
Великан на бегу перепрыгнул поредевшую толпу мертвецов и оказался рядом со спутником.  
\- Ты кого привел, Тор? - заорал тот. - Зачем...  
Зверь смял немертвых, те не успели расступиться, некоторые из них медленно повернулись на треск костей и так встретил свою погибель. Раздались чавкающие звуки - это копыта вмялись в плоть под аккомпанемент хруста крошащихся тел. Они были единственными в тишине: оказалось, музыка давно закончилась.  
\- Хм. Неплохо.  
Великан оскалился в ответ и проурчал что-то нечленораздельное.  
\- Но что нам теперь с твоим дружком делать?  
Не ответив, великан высоко подпрыгнул и оказался на хребте зверя-мутанта. Мощные руки перехватили крутые рога и стали выкручивать голову на излом. Вол с диким ревом начал метаться по улице, пытаясь сбросить с себя мучителя. Он врезался в стены, оскальзывался на мертвых телах, брыкался. Наконец зверь догадался завалиться на спину.  
"Наездник" успел спрыгнуть. Он метнулся к фонарному столбу, обхватил руками и выломал из мостовой, будто тонкий прутик. Развернулся, замахнулся столбом как копьем и в прыжке проткнул им крутящееся на спине животное, не успевшее понять, что врага на нём уже нет.  
Всё заняло полсекунды.  
Зверь закричал, забился, разрывая рану... Выдохнул шумно и как-то удивленно, и испустил дух. Голова откинулась на дорогу, рога продрали глубокую борозду в земле и щебне.  
Наблюдавший за побоищем человек присвистнул. Направился к месиву из мертвецов.  
Великан присел рядом с поверженным зверем и обнюхивал его, фыркал и морщился.  
\- Отличная говядина, Тор, налетай!  
Но тому что-то не нравилось. Он вдохнул запах, исходящий из ноздрей зверя, фыркнул особенно громко и отошел. Уселся на землю неподалеку от груды трупов, вытянув ноги и опершись руками позади себя, и любознательно уставился на спутника.  
Тот стал похож на длинноногого стерха, вышагивающего среди болота. Он не морщился, очень деловито вытаскивал одно тело за другим, укладывал в сторонке на тротуар, обыскивал, обшаривал все карманы. Брался за следующий труп.  
Судя по результатам такой сортировки, человека интересовали документы - для беглого ознакомления, пропуска и оружие. Найденную у одного из трупов флэшку на цепочке рядом с армейским жетоном, мародер тут же надел на себя. Вытащил из-за пазухи трупа портмоне с документами.  
\- Майор Джеймиссон. Похоже, он был главным.  
Человек наступил на предплечье трупа и выломал ему руку. То же случилось и со второй. Придирчиво осмотрел пальцы и неопределенно кивнул.  
\- Твои отпечатки могут пригодиться, дружок. Да, и сетчатка.  
Отрезанная голова майора также отправилась к ценным находкам.  
\- Даже если кто-то еще нужен, всех всё равно не утащим, - человек поднялся и отряхнул руки.  
Бегом он вернулся в музыкальный магазин, откуда вынес здоровенный туристический рюкзак и снайперскую винтовку. Из рюкзака достал пакет из толстого полиэтилена и упаковал части тела. Карточки-пропуска распихал по карманам куртки. Найденное исправное оружие - несколько пистолетов разной степени заряженности, отправились в рюкзак.  
Человек подошел к своему странному приятелю, заставил подняться и надел ему за спину рюкзак. Закинул себе за плечо винтовку.  
Уже на ходу он заговорил с великаном, который если и отвечал, то звуки были далеки от подобия речи, скорее походили на урчание зверя.  
\- Вроде, у нас получилось. Чем нарваться на всю эту свору в бункере, лучше перебить их снаружи. Приманка сработала. Правда, думаю, внутри будут еще сюрпризы. Зато у нас есть шанс найти что-то ценное. Судя по всему, тут была не просто военная база. И я просто чую, что нам повезет.  
Великан замер в охотничьей стойке.  
\- Что, Тор. Ты тоже что-то чуешь?  
Вдалеке распахнулась дверь одного из подъездов. На улицу выскочил человек, сжимавший двустволку.  
\- Помогите! - закричал он. - Я не заражен!  
Он побежал навстречу.  
\- Я видел, как вы сражались - с крыши!  
Великан издал тихий торжествующий рык и метнулся вперед. Его спутник и моргнуть не успел, как тот поравнялся с незнакомцем. Несчастный слишком поздно понял, что что-то не так. Он завопил и начал палить из двустволки. Великан коротко рявкнул, увернулся от пуль и повалил незнакомца на землю.  
\- Тор! Фу!  
Его спутник побежал вперед со скоростью молнии,отрывисто рассекая воздух узкими ладонями.  
\- Фу, Тор!!!  
Он затормозил над жрущим приятелем, чьё могучее тело мелко тряслось. Великан тихо урчал от удовольствия. На мгновение он отвлекся, обернулся к спутнику: лицо наполовину в алой маске, сгустки крови запутались в щетине. Он облизнулся и вопросительно наклонил голову.  
Его спутник поджал губы и тяжко вздохнул.  
\- Ну, доедай теперь.

\--------

\- Я думал, мы договорились, - Локи подождал, пока Тор разместится на мотоцикле сзади, и уселся за руль.  
Ехать было недалеко: за город и пару километров через пустоши, до плоских базальтовых скал, обглоданных ветрами.  
Немертвые на пути не попадались: видимо, все перекочевали в городок, когда на подземной военной базе стало нечего есть.  
\- В прошлый раз в Оазисе ты прилично себя вёл. Что теперь случилось?  
Тор громко зевнул и уставился на однотипный пустынный пейзаж, лениво ползущий мимо. Лицо было уже оттерто от крови. Пока Локи умывал его – немертвый ас терпел; только под конец, когда надоело, начал шумно сопеть.  
Происшествие в городке окончательно разрушило надежды и иллюзии Локи. Инстинкты, порожденные заразой, не перебороть, с ними не договориться, не приручить. Тор будет поступать так, как захочет: послушается сегодня, забудет обо всем завтра. Брат стал лишь оболочкой для хищного дикого животного. Надо сказать, будоражащего своей примитивностью и мощью.  
Мотоцикл проехал мимо брошенных военных джипов с распахнутыми настежь дверями - в кабинах скопилось порядком песка - и затормозил у бетонных створок, открытых на метр. Кто-то пытался либо закрыть их, либо открыть, но в обоих вариантах не успел завершить дело.  
Локи заглянул внутрь первым, подождал, пока глаза привыкнут к тусклому свету. Перед ним простирался ангар с такими же джипами, как снаружи, но нетронутыми, стоящими вдоль стен носом к воротам. На них не стремились выбраться наружу. С дальней стороны и справа были коридоры, ведущие в разные концы базы. Локи обвел взглядом помещение, заметил схему уровня и, приблизившись, повел пальцем от входа по лабиринту коридоров до интересующей отметки.  
\- Ааа, - протянул он. – Арсенал и склад.  
Провел пальцем дальше.  
\- После повернем вот здесь и окажемся на пути к главному пульту. Что думаешь, Тор?  
Ему нравилось говорить с братом, произносить его имя.  
Зараженный ас заурчал, а когда Локи обернулся, крепко взял его за отворот куртки и подтащил к себе. Локи уперся рукой ему в грудь. Немертвый подался вперед, ткнулся носом в висок, шумно засопел в ухо, тронул языком мочку. Переключившись на хрящик по кромке, пустил в ход зубы и принялся покусывать.  
\- Отвали.  
Локи оттолкнул брата локтем и быстро зашагал к дальнему коридору. Он чувствовал, как горят уши, а в джинсах стало позорно тесно. Кажется, он никогда не реагировал на брата так бурно, даже когда тот был жив.  
Тор неторопливо отправился следом, на бедре - тяжелый боевой молот, испускающий едва заметные молнии.  
В коридорах кое-где мигал свет. Электричество сбоило из-за вероятных поломок в цепи, но до сих пор питало собой и базу, и обслуживающий её городок.  
Следующая дверь оказалась заблокирована кодовым замком. Локи выгреб первую попавшуюся карточку из кармана и вставил в слот устройства. Датчик на замке мигнул зеленым, раздался щелчок, и дверь поддалась.  
В нос ударила тошнотворная вонь, густой сладковатый запах. Несколько изорванных тел валялись на полу. У всех помимо прочего простреляны головы.  
Двери по обеим сторонам коридора вели в казармы. Туда соваться особой надобности не было, и Локи просто посматривал по сторонам – не открыта ли одна из них, ведь за ней может притаиться мертвяк или что похуже. Но все встреченные зомби отдыхали на полу с лишним отверстием в черепе. Эта картина преследовала всю дорогу до двери в следующий отсек.  
Локи прислушался. Звукоизоляция не позволяла разобрать – есть ли кто в соседних коридорах.  
Карточка, сработавшая в прошлый раз, не подошла, требовался более высокий доступ. Тогда Локи выгреб из карманов все и нашел пропуск майора Джеймиссона. Дверь открылась, а пропуск отправился в отдельный карман.  
Они двинулись дальше.  
Локи перешагнул через мертвеца, валявшегося на пути. Кто-то схватил его за ногу, но не успел он обернуться, как позади раздался хруст. Он глянул себе за спину: Тор наступил на голову немертвого и раздавил её как рождественский шар, только вместо снежинок и блесток на тяжелом ботинке остались гнилые мозги. Посеревшие пальцы со вздувшимися черными сосудами разжались, отпуская щиколотку.  
Тор изобразил ухмылку: задрал верхнюю губу, открыв зубы.  
\- Да. Ты всегда прикрывал мне спину. Даже теперь.  
Следующий отсек был оплавлен взрывом от гранат и завален изломанными в труху костями. Кровавые шлепки от рук в дальнем конце коридора вели за угол. Туда же уходила широкая полоса почерневшей крови и бурая лента кишок. За поворотом в середине коридора лежал человек в военной форме, вернее, только верхняя его половина. Он поднял голову, обернулся, помогая себе обглоданной рукой. Судя по засохшей корке вокруг рта, он ел сам себя какое-то время после превращения. Издав голодное урчание, человек ловко оттолкнулся обеими руками от пола и, перебирая ими, пополз навстречу. Локи подождал, пока немертвый подберется поближе, присел на корточки и протянул к нему руку, будто предлагал дружбу. Из ладони вырвалось пламя, оплавило сперва лицо, потом спустилось ниже, пока не охватило всё тело. Тварь пыталась ползти, завывая, пока черепная коробка не выгорела изнутри.

В арсенале многие сейфы для винтовок опустели, но поживиться было чем. Одних цинков с гранатами целый стеллаж. Разнокалиберные патроны, ружья, тротил. Даже ящик, маркированный эмблемой «Старк Индастриз» с боеприпасами для гранатометных комплексов.  
Локи засуетился, стянул с Тора рюкзак, вытащил завернутую в пакет расчлененку и отложил подальше. Вернулся к одному из стеллажей и торжественно открыл картонную коробку с ладонь. Зажмурился от удовольствия и голодно сглотнул. А потом, как ребенок, которого родители под рождество привели в кондитерскую и разрешили выбрать всё, что ему хочется, на двадцать долларов и девяносто девять центов, принялся жадно выгребать полтинные патроны и набивать ими свой любимый Дезерт Игл, а следом, про запас, перекрещенный на груди патронташ и карманы. Переключился на следующий ящик, выяснил, что калибр не подходит под личное оружие, но вытряс всё содержимое в рюкзак. Туда же оправились упаковки тротила, разряженные пистолеты и пара уцелевших винтовок. Ящик с гранатами Локи поставил рядом, намереваясь непременно его прихватить. Карманы куртки и джинсов раздуло от обойм.  
\- Мы с тобой теперь очень опасны, даже для самих себя.  
В завершение Локи собрал все наборы для чистки оружия, которые нашел, вскрыл "чемоданчики" и распихал содержимое по внешним карманам рюкзака. Довольно отряхнул руки.  
Тор всё это время стоял у стены поблизости и не моргая наблюдал за братом. Локи указал на поклажу и великан легко закинул её за спину, не издав ни звука.  
\- В былые времена ты непременно сказал бы: "Чего это я должен таскать за тобой твои вещи. Знай своё место, брат".  
Локи попытался изобразить интонации прежнего Тора и у него это неплохо получилось. Эхо из прошлого вызвало тягостную боль в сердце. В первые недели катастрофы Мидгард стал для Локи убежищем, его логовом, куда он, как хтонический змей, затащил добычу: своего брата. Они были всегда неразлучны и всегда в опасности.., что сблизило их как никогда раньше.  
Локи моргнул, возвращаясь к реальности. Сжал губы, мысленно твердя, что не одинок. Поднял ящик с гранатами и прижал к груди - бережно, будто в нем была заперта сама надежда.  
На дальнейшем пути от арсенала до склада ни разу не потребовался пропуск: кто-то из пультовой отпер все двери центрального сектора. Чего он добивался?  
"Чтобы мы не скучали", - буркнул про себя Локи.  
За очередным поворотом была столовая: просторный зал с перевернутыми, изломанными столами и стульями, с уцелевшей раздаточной стойкой и лотками с поросшей густой плесенью едой. Здесь немертвые стояли вонючей стеной облезлой плоти: военные, медики и обычные люди. Согнанное в эпицентр базы мертвое стадо.  
Локи достал Беретту. Стрелять следовало осторожно, избегая рикошета от стен. И все равно оставался риск, что нагруженные под завязку опасным грузом, они с Тором геройски пожертвуют собой ради уничтожения очередного гнезда. Бросать гранату в толпу по той же причине было опасно.  
Локи обернулся к немертвому брату - "тшш", и указал большим пальцем на просвет выхода. Он надеялся тихо проскочить мимо и не тратить время на истребление около трех десятков мертвецов. Но зомби учуяли его, заозирались. У многих было выедено лицо. Слепые, они водили покрывшимся коркой черепом, скрежетали порванными глотками и ощупывали воздух руками. Зараза, живущая в них, хотела жрать.  
Тор молча отодвинул Локи за спину. Зомби остановились, почуяв его. Великан низко, предупреждающе зарычал. Немертвые нерешительно замялись, но новый основной инстинкт быстро переборол желание уцелеть. Они робко поскуливали, трогая воздух руками, двигались приставным шагом, переступая границу, обозначенную высшим хищником.  
В одно мгновение Тор метнулся вперед. В начавшейся бойне для Локи не осталось места, и он только успевал водить носом из стороны в сторону, наблюдая за перемещениями брата, превратившегося в смертельную молотилку, оставлявшего позади себя переломанные тела и раздавленные головы. Тор был жнецом, собирающим урожай. Кости хрустели под тяжелыми подошвами армейских сапог, чавкали кишки, тухлая вонь стала еще сильнее. Локи старался дышать через раз.  
Он заметил троих немертвых у дальней стены, выжидающих, когда враг окажется на расстоянии одного рывка, и поднял Беретту. Но тут что-то тяжелое просвистело в воздухе и ударило их по дуге с такой силой, что размозжило тела. Верхние части кулем повалились на пол и остались там, слабо шевелясь.  
Локи медленно перевел взгляд на брата. Они вновь остались одни. Локи подошел и пристально посмотрел в родное лицо, покрытое темными нитями сосудов. Глаза Тора были холодными, мерцающими в темноте. Было трудно понять выражение.  
Немертвый ас завозился с поясом, пытаясь прикрепить на место боевой молот. Локи решил, что брат похож на питекантропа, опробовавшего впервые каменную дубину. Но ведь пришло же это ему в голову.  
\- Давай помогу.  
Он пристроил ящик с гранатами на стойку, оттолкнул руки брата и пристегнул Мьёлльнир на место. И не успел пикнуть, как Тор сгреб его в охапку и принялся обнюхивать шею. Локи усмехнулся, подумав, что большего безумия придумать сложно. Кругом размозженные тела зомби, некоторые еще шевелятся, вонь забивает ноздри... и вот брат подсаживает его задницей на дорожку для подносов, вдавливается пахом между ног...  
Сопротивляться бесполезно - и опасно: Тор сильнее, и дошел до той точки, когда жажда заполнила весь его искаженный разум.  
\- А у тебя основной инстинкт остался прежним, - выдохнул Локи.  
Раньше, при жизни, Тор часто сдерживался; всё былое воздержание словно бы накопилось внутри него, чтобы, оставшись без контроля, вот так, спонтанно и дико прорываться не зависимо от места, времени и ситуации.  
Локи вовсе не хотелось возиться со смазкой и терпеть огромный член внутри. Поэтому он змеем сполз с опоры и оказался на коленях перед немертвым. Тор понял - зачем: они делали так уже много раз. 

Локи всё утирал губы, но он неприятного вкуса деться было некуда. Его горло было сильно ссажено толстым членом брата, в глазах мелькали серебристые искры после долгого удушья. Он в очередной раз закашлялся от рези в глотке и сурово посмотрел на Тора. Тот показал клыки: улыбнулся.  
\- Питекантроп, - просипел едва слышно Локи и проплелся мимо, до проема, ведущего на склад.  
Множество полок, холодильные камеры, ящики, коробки. Многое разворошено. На полу - огрызки костей, обрывки целлофана и картона. В темных углах зажглось не меньше сотни маленьких точек-глазок, но стоило Тору войти, как они медленно растворились.  
Локи направился к одному из стеллажей и вытащил коробку с этикеткой "Мальборо".  
\- Валюта.  
Потроша склад, Локи набил всё оставшееся свободным пространство рюкзака и карманы сигаретными блоками, консервами, пакетами с макаронами и упаковками сухого печенья. Решив, что тары недостаточно, снял куртку, завязал рукава, и заполнил получившийся тюк бутылками с виски. Стянул в подобие заплечного мешка.  
Обернувшись, Локи обнаружил Тора, деловито роющегося в морозильной камере. Немертвый попытался грызть ледяное мясо, но вкус ему не понравился. Заметив взгляд Локи, ас вытащил внушительный пакет стейков и бросил их спутнику.  
Тот поймал и удивленно глянул на брата. Тор явно запомнил, как брат ловко управлялся с огнем, и что мясо после этого становилось вкуснее - и вот, просил покормить его.  
Локи помял в руках потекший пакет. Немертвый ас прогрессировал довольно быстро. Буквально на днях подобного поведения за ним не водилось. Значит ли это, что прежний Тор вернется совсем скоро?  
"Знай своё место!"  
"..съем тебя всего".  
"Мы все скорбели!"  
"Что ты натворил, брат..."  
"Будь осторожнее".  
Локи недовольно нахмурился.  
Хотел ли он этого? Да. Хотел. Конечно же..!  
Он подождал, пока Тор наестся, растапливая для него один кусок мяса за другим.  
Затем снова помог брату надеть рюкзак и направился к выходу. Удивленно обернулся, услышав громкий скрежет позади: Тор пытался выволочь следом морозильник, полный вожделенной еды.  
\- Оставь это. Быстро протухнет.  
Немертвый обиженно уставился на брата, громко фыркнул и грохнул морозильником об пол.

Локи еще раз сверился с очередной висевшей на стене картой.  
\- Свернем к лаборатории. Мало ли... Вдруг на нас набросится что-нибудь полезное.  
Путь преградила запертая дверь. Видимо, лаборатория относилась к особому отсеку и осталась запертой не смотря на ухищрения неизвестного доброжелателя.  
Локи воспользовался пропуском майора. Замок игриво мигнул лампочкой и затребовал сетчатку. Голова бывшего начальника была извлечена из пакета. Тонкие лучи пробежали по мертвому яблоку.  
\- Ага, - протянул Локи. Следующий уровень безопасности запросил код доступа. Поскольку пароль узнать не было никакой возможности, то и конечность Джеймиссона была бесполезна. В лабораторию не попасть.  
\- Думаю, оно к лучшему, - резюмировал Локи, прислушиваясь.  
Он с облегчением избавился от вонючего груза. В этом была некая ирония: хозяин все же вернулся в свою вотчину. Пусть и частично.

Дверь в пультовую была разблокирована и открыта. Немертвых здесь было еще больше, чем в столовой, и Тор с удовольствием размялся после сытного обеда. Пока он крушил собратьев по несчастью, Локи разгрузился рядом с пультом и принялся изучать его. Он заметил знакомые кнопки для воспроизведения видеозаписи и нажал на треугольную стрелку.  
Открылась последняя запись, сделанная здесь же. На экране возник военный, сжимающий в руке пистолет. Он был покусан: открытая рана на запястье, рваная одежда в крови. Человек был напуган до смерти, часто оборачивался. На заднем плане слышались крики и грохот.  
\- Я - майор Джеймиссон. Я невиновен в этой бойне. Капитан Даймонд ослушался приказа никого не впускать внутрь. Наружные ворота были открыты и заблокированы. Он перепрограммировал защитные коды, чтобы помешать мне выполнить свой долг и защитить лабораторию и моих людей. Я запретил принимать горожан, но у многих в Хэвенли-сити остались родственники. Сторонников моего решения оказалось слишком мало. На базу попали зараженные. Мы гибнем. Никому не выжить. Да поможет нам господь.  
Последние слова были произнесены одними губами. Локи подался вперед.  
\- Как же твой бог услышит тебя, если даже я тебя не слышу, - певуче прошептал он.  
На экране всё тело майора содрогнулось. Он начал оседать за пульт, неразборчиво бормоча, кажется, признавался в любви какой-то Анне.  
Пару минут ничего не происходило. Потом майор поднялся, глянул в камеру - Локи невольно нахмурился, хоть и знал, что увидит - пошатнулся и на нетвердых ногах двинулся к выходу. Запись длилась еще долго, пока не закончился лимит времени, картинка при этом не менялась - Локи досмотрел на максимальной скорости перемотки.  
Тор уже закончил с помехами и, недвижимый, возвышался за спиной, похожий на огромного идола.  
Локи - просто из любопытства - достал пропуска и перебрал их. По воле случая, карточка деятельного капитана Даймонда оказалась среди прочих.  
\- Смотри-ка, Тор, на Роджерса похож, - рассмотрел Локи фотографию. - Этих бравых ребят-патриотов словно в одной и той же кузнице куют. Надеюсь, наш знакомый все же не наделал глупостей...  
Локи вспомнил про флэшку и поискал для неё слот. Пролистал открывшуюся папку с файлами.  
Судя по всему никаких особенных достижений в деле спасения человечества добиться не удалось. Локи думал уже забирать флэшку, когда взгляд зацепился за файл-карту с отметками об оставшихся лабораториях. В пометках было сказано, что со всеми ими контакт был полностью утерян.  
Локи подумал, что вряд ли хоть одна уцелела. Зараза затекала повсюду, и поглощение ей очередного источника жизни было лишь вопросом времени - обычно очень недолгого.  
Лаборатории, сформированные для борьбы с вирусом, были разбросаны по разным концам света. Локи принялся лениво листать данные о каждой. Ничего примечательного: результаты исследований двухмесячной давности, видеофайлы с опытами, перечни оборудования, списки лаборантов...  
Локи подался вперед, не веря собственным глазам, вцепился в край пульта.  
\- Так вот куда ты сбежал.  
Он почувствовал, как покрываются инеем пальцы от сильного волнения, заставил себя успокоиться и обернулся к Тору.  
\- У нас есть цель, - он ткнул пальцем в метку, расположенную в Южной Америке, на северном берегу Амазонки, в десяти километрах от устья.

Прорваться через весь Окленд до моста Линкольна оказалось нелегкой задачей даже для сверхсуществ. Из заповедников, расположенных вдоль трассы на окраине города, размазанного по побережью залива, так и лезли немертвые мутировавшие звери: кабаны, олени, даже медведи. Множество трупов валялось на дороге, приходилось притормаживать, чтобы не отправиться в затяжной полет над асфальтом. Локи часто матерился себе под нос, давя то на газ, то на тормоз, объезжая препятствия. Еще чаще приходилось пользоваться направленными потоками огня: здесь уже не было страшно подорваться, а отбиваться от тварей стало естественным времяпрепровождением.  
В самом Окленде к захватившим территории животным присоединились люди. Извечные враги не трогали друг друга; изредка зараженные звери могли разорвать двуногих зомби, попавшихся под горячую лапу в борьбе за живое мясо.  
Локи посматривал на дома: на окнах некоторых было выведено огромными буквами "Спасите!" и "Есть незараженные" - обычное дело в любом городе. В Окленде информация о живых порядком устарела.  
В прошлый приезд они с Тором заглянули в один из домов. Вон он: оплавленная огнем, потекшая свечка...  
Дождался ли кто-то из написавших призыв о помощи своих спасителей? Возможно, некоторые перекочевали в Оазис. На особых условиях.  
В воде под мостом Линкольна плавали кверху брюхом вздувшиеся рыбины, образовывая целые островки. Дорога была по счастью достаточно свободна для проезда укрепленного мотоцикла. Судя по искореженным, расплющенным с боков машинам, здесь проехала танковая колонна, пытаясь организовать путь для бегства.  
Пока Локи петлял по улицам, ведущим к порту Сан-Франциско, Тор спрыгнул с мотоцикла и отправился поохотится. Рассчитывать было особенно не на что, но вдруг он найдет живую косулю или лося, случайно оказавшихся в городе. В любом случае, у порта был супермаркет, в прошлый раз там еще было электричество. Если Тор не наестся "вольными хлебами", Локи насильно накормит его мороженным мясом - для безопасности тех, к кому в гости они наведаются.  
Спустя минут десять Тор нагнал мотоцикл, так никого не поймав и еще сильнее проголодавшись.  
\- Ну, пошли, - Локи дал обнюхать свою руку. У Тора появилось много странных привычек, в том числе, втыкаться носом в ладонь спутника и шумно вдыхать запах. Что он там такого особенного чуял? Кожу? Кровь? Иногда он принимался с силой тереться о пальцы, будто огромный кот, заполучивший мешочек мяты.  
Локи пристроил мотоцикл у пирса и достал из кармана рюкзака ракетницу. Ярко-красная "свечка" ушла в небо. Теперь - ждать.  
Никто больше не стремился отправится в водный круиз, не пытался спастись, не кричал и не звал на помощь. Мертвый Сан-Франциско замер за спинами двоих и словно сверлил их суровым неуютным взглядом. Локи даже обернулся. В проулке двигались зомби. Один остановился, издал протяжный стон и побрел к причалу.  
\- Твою-то мать, - процедил Локи, чувствуя неподъемную усталость. Эти ребята успели изрядно "разрядить" его за сегодняшний день.  
Тор спокойно ждал рядом.  
Вдали раздался шум мотора. Сперва Локи различил двойную стену вспененной воды, а потом уж и катер.  
"Очень вовремя".  
Катер лихо тормознул у причала. Бритоголовый верзила осмотрел "гостей".  
\- К кому?  
\- К боссу, - Локи продемонстрировал цинк с гранатами.  
\- А в рюкзаках что? - заводил носом парень.  
\- Любопытные долго не живут, - отрезал ас.  
\- Правила знаешь?  
Локи кивнул, порылся в рюкзаке и выудил блок "Мальборо".  
\- Вот твоя плата, Харон.  
\- Садись.  
Тор, сузив глаза, потянулся вперед, к их рулевому.  
\- Нельзя, - толкнул его Локи, и отвлек свиной ногой, прихваченной в супермаркете.  
Парень один раз покосился на странную парочку, но, видимо, за три месяца всеобщего безумия он чего только не навидался.  
В лицо ударили мокрые брызги. Локи обернулся, проводил взглядом набережную, заполнившуюся мертвецами, и мотоцикл. Он подумал, что если когда-нибудь вернется сюда, то обязательно отвоюет верного друга.  
Остров, окруженный по периметру стенами тюрьмы Алькатрас, быстро надвигался на путников. На причале ждали военные.  
\- Это что такое, - один указал дулом автомата на Тора.  
\- Не везет нам сегодня, - вздохнул Локи. - Ни одного знакомого лица.  
И обратился к военному:  
\- Мы тут бывали однажды. Босс в курсе и ждет-не дождется.  
Ас приоткрыл крышку ящика, откуда матово блеснул ребристый бок. "Яйца" спокойно лежали в бархатистых ложах, спали до поры. Как и против кого их использует босс, Локи не волновало.  
\- Откуда взял?  
\- Как бы тебе покорректнее объяснить...  
Солдат криво ухмыльнулся и взялся за рацию. Сообщил о пришельцах и дождался ответа.  
\- На этого намордник одень, так велено.  
Локи пожал плечами.  
\- Если вам так будет спокойнее.  
Он выудил из рюкзака специально для Тора подобранный в секс-шопе намордник из толстой черной кожи. Зараженный ас тут же недобро оскалился.  
Локи подтянул его к себе за ухо и зашептал:  
\- Ну, не упрямься. Это ненадолго. И потом, ты всегда можешь порвать его.  
Тор фыркнул и отвернулся. Локи обошел его и все же надел упряжь, как тот ни демонстрировал отвращение к неволе. Застегнул ремни на макушке.  
Когда они проходили мимо военных, Тор посмотрел на главного так, что тот отступил назад и сильнее стиснул автомат в задрожавших внезапно руках.

Локи направился к главному корпусу, болезненного желтоватого цвета. Тор недовольно сопел за его спиной.  
Пока они шли, Локи осматривался, замечая перемены. За две недели с их прошлого посещения Оазиса главный корпус вырос на этаж и строительство продолжалось. Та же судьба постигла и здание тюрьмы. Всё свободное пространство заполняли стопки досок, груды кирпича и мешки с цементом. Локи с Тором прибыли как раз в перерыв, поэтому воя бензопил, шкворчания сварки и стука молотков слышно не было.  
Локи обернулся на рябящую на солнце водную гладь. Удивительное дело, чем только не был этот клочок земли, который можно обойти пешком за двадцать минут. Форт, маяк, тюрьма, музей. Теперь вот один из сомнительных оплотов человечества.  
Преодолев еще один кордон у входа в основное здание, путники оказались в просторном холле, откуда коридор уводил в апартаменты высших слоев новообразованного общества, расположенные на двух этажах. Судя по стройке, на острове уже ощущался дефицит элитного жилья.  
Локи знал, куда идти. В коридоре им встретились двое патрульных и еще двое стояли на посту у двери в святая святых.  
Рабочий кабинет Кеннеди Дэйра в былые времена показался бы убежищем аскета, но теперь претендовал на шик. Тяжелый стол из мореного дуба, шкаф с документами и книгами. Из украшений - две музейные сабли, перекрещенные на стене; по соседству - карта мира и карта Америки, одна под другой. Из символов - тряпичный флаг США, помещенный в рамку.  
"Людям нужны идолы. Особенно в мертвом мире".  
На столе разместились ноутбук, подключенный к нему принтер, чтобы можно было распечатать всё необходимое, пока еще есть электричество, и увесистый набор для письма, на вид позолоченный.  
\- Чем порадуешь? - Кеннеди закрыл ноутбук и сплел поверх него пальцы домиком. На безымянном черным глазом мелькнул оникс, оправленный в платину.  
По бокам от кресла босса стояло двое телохранителей. Позади Локи возвышался Тор в кожаной маске. Силы были неравны.  
Локи поставил на пол ящик с гранатами и показал одну из них. Затем подтащил здоровенный рюкзак, продемонстрировал пачку пластида и автомат М4.  
По знаку босса к нему подошел телохранитель и отстранил. Тор напрягся, исторг из глотки низкий вибрирующий рык, но Локи шагнул к нему и прижал ладонь к шее, успокаивая.  
Солдат тем временем обшарил рюкзак, перечисляя содержимое. Закончив, он отступил и вновь превратился в статую.  
\- Это задаток, - обозначил Локи.  
Кеннеди коротким жестом указал на кресло напротив себя, приглашая к сделке.  
Локи, усаживаясь, ненароком погладил кремовую кожу подлокотника. Он давно не чувствовал такой восхитительной выделки, и испытал едва ли не экстаз от тактильных ощущений. В мире вокруг осталось так мало роскошного...  
\- Мне нужен самолет. И обогащенное топливо в достатке, чтобы добраться до Макапы в устье Амазонки.  
Кеннеди медленно посмотрел на своего оппонента и снял маленькие очки с прямоугольными линзами. Стремясь предупредить очевидную тираду, Локи чуть подался вперед и тихо заговорил:  
\- Я представляю, сколько в нынешних условиях могут стоить самолет, топливо и пилот. Как я уже говорил, сейчас я вношу задаток. Цель поездки - вакцина от вируса немёртвых. Я сохраню в тайне мои источники информации, это - одно из условий сделки. И, конечно, я отдам тебе лишь долю, но и этого хватит для воцарения над всеми живыми. Ты сможешь диктовать всему миру любые условия. Ведь чувство безопасности сейчас - самая твердая валюта.  
Кеннеди раздумывал недолго.  
\- Я предоставлю тебе всё, что ты просишь. В качестве гарантии с тобой полетит мой человек. Передашь ему вакцину.  
Локи еле сдержался, чтобы не задрать в изумлении брови. Неужели босс рассчитывает, что простой смертный выстоит против того же Тора, если тот решит им пообедать. Но потом решил: "Пусть играет, как хочет".  
\- Я хочу получить еще кое-что прямо сейчас, - продолжил Кеннеди.  
Локи почувствовал неладное, но сделал приглашающий жест.  
\- Твой зверь.  
Ас откинулся на спинку кресла.  
\- Он тебе нравится, да? - усмехнулся Локи. - Он всем нравится. Раньше отвечал людям взаимностью. Сейчас тоже любит людей. Правда, в ином смысле.  
У Кеннеди зашумела рация, и он на время отвлекся, изобразив извиняющийся жест для гостя. Закончив разговор, босс отложил трубку.  
\- Несомненно, я хотел бы получить его для своего зверинца. Если не хочешь использовать его как платежное средство, то я буду настаивать на нем в роли заложника.  
Локи обернулся на великана. Тор уставился в одну точку где-то на светлой стене и впал в ступор. Такое с ним - всё реже, - но случалось.  
\- Понимаю твой интерес, но поверь моему опыту, на счетчике трупов цифра будет слишком велика, прежде, чем твои ребята со второго этажа найдут способ его удержать.  
Кеннеди, в отличае от Локи, удивление скрывать не стал. Да, пришелец был весьма осведомлен для человека, лишь единожды до этого побывавшего в Оазисе.  
\- А тебя он слушается.  
\- Иногда.  
Кеннеди уперся подбородком в сложенные руки.  
\- Мне очень хотелось бы узнать, почему он изменился не так, как все остальные.  
\- А мне хотелось бы его вылечить.  
Босс кивнул.  
\- Когда всё будет готово, с тобой свяжутся. - Он чуть повернул голову к одному из солдат. - Дай ему рацию.  
Телохранитель шагнул к Локи и положил перед ним трубку.

Только выйдя наружу Локи позволил себе стиснуть кулаки и заскрипеть зубами. Видение Тора, облепленного датчиками, искромсанного скальпелями, разобранного на образцы, вызывало глухую всепроникающую ярость.  
Как он узнал от Брингера, Оазис был подобен айсбергу: скрыто куда больше, чем очевидно. После катастрофы наибольшую ценность стали представлять врачи, химики, генетики и солдаты.  
Кеннеди Дэйр, криминальный делец, пользуясь старыми связями, смог за короткий срок собрать вокруг себя небольшую армию наемников. С ними он расчистил для своей будущей островной резиденции весь Алькатрас. Пока национальная гвардия безуспешно пыталась побороть орды мертвецов, он ждал. Когда город был брошен, наёмники начали предпринимать ежедневные вылазки. Они обследовали улицы и дома в поисках выживших. В больнице Сан-Франс Мемориал им встретились укрывшиеся от немертвых врачи и пациенты. Первые были доставлены на остров. Вторые были предоставлены своей судьбе.  
Химики и врачи стали новой элитой Оазиса. Их прошлое не имело значения, а любые пристрастия по возможности удовлетворялись.  
Отбор проходил каждый из живых, найденных солдатами Дэйра. Они забирали крепких мужчин, способных быть рабочей силой, и привлекательных женщин, достойных развлекать новообразованную армию.  
Правление босса можно было назвать либеральным: каждого, решившего отказаться от жизни на острове, высаживали в порту Сан-Франциско. По словам Брингера, первый случай стал последним.  
Наемники добрались и до аэропорта, смогли очистить его от мертвецов и заблокировать подступы. В руках Кеннеди оказались вертолеты для коротких вылазок и самолеты, применения которым до настоящего дня не находилось.  
Зачем солдатам служить самозваному правителю? Видимо, объяснял себе Локи, после крушения привычного уклада жизни людям особенно необходимо общество, важно быть его частью, важно быть ему полезным.  
Тор по прежнему не проявлял активности, и Локи тащил его за собой, взяв под руку. Пока у них было время, и досуг следовало провести с пользой.  
По краю дороги, переоборудованной для проезда грузового транспорта, асы поднялись к основному тюремному корпусу.  
Над окруженной бетонным забором игровой площадкой возвышались винты двух вертолетов. Глядя на них, Локи подумал: что за люди полетят с ними на смерть, - но быстро оборвал себя. Какая разница.  
Главный вход в тюремное здание тоже охранялся, но внутри если и были солдаты, то отнюдь не для несения службы.  
"Бродвей", широкий проход между камерами блоков Б и В, был окутан мраком. Проемы некоторых камер - таких сейчас было немного - были не только перекрыты решетками, но и зашторены тяжелой портьерой. Здесь можно было уединиться ненадолго или провести ночь. Из ближайшей камеры до пришельцев донеслись стоны и плеск ритмично взбиваемой воды: в некоторых из этих пеналов размером пять на девять шагов вместо кроватей установили ванны - для разнообразия.  
Тор очнулся и начал принюхиваться. Локи, заметив интерес брата, торопливо потащил его в сторону, опасаясь, что ас придет в неистовство от похоти и разнесет полтюрьмы. Или одного бога Лжи.  
Их путь лежал правее, по Мичиган-авеню и до конца блока А.  
Из обеденного зала сейчас не доносилась ухающая, давящая децибелами музыка, но ночью там будет невыносимо тесно и жарко, будет пахнуть потом, спиртным и, изредка и робко, парфюмом: начнется праздник в честь очередного прожитого дня - для всех желающих.  
Локи с ухмылкой вспомнил, как в первый их заход, пока он сам изучал повадки нового общества, какая-то малолетка прижалась к нанюхавшемуся феромонов Тору, на котором намордник едва не трещал по швам. Как же она орала, когда рассмотрела наконец его глаза. "Мертвяяяаааак!!!" Этот фальцет вызывал в Локи мрачное удовольствие, поэтому иногда он доставал из закромов памяти ту сценку и проматывал её снова и снова. А еще он не мог не оценить вкус тех, кто отбирал бесполезных в основных отраслях красоток, возможно, бывших секретарш, учительниц или домохозяек, которым теперь не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как раздеваться у установленных в разных концах зала шестов. Любители мальчиков тут тоже водились, по крайней мере одного выставили на показ.  
Локи тряхнул головой, прерываясь.  
Тюремная парикмахерская была переоборудована в помесь магазина и склада. Брингер, здоровенный парень в гавайской рубахе в едко-зеленый тропический лист на едко-голубом фоне сидел в кресле, закинув ногу, обутую в желтый ботинок, на подлокотник, и вяло почесывал яйца, разгадывая расстеленный на другой ноге кроссворд.  
\- Невероятный день, - хмыкнул Локи. - Я вижу тебя с закрытым ртом.  
Брингер поднял голову и приветственно махнул. Покосился на Тора и растянул улыбку чуть не до ушей.  
\- Каждый раз фигею, как вижу его.  
\- Я тоже, - буркнул себе под нос Локи.  
Он выставил на стол перед Брингером две припрятанных бутылки с виски.  
\- Нам нужно переодеться. И помыться.  
Парень взял одну бутылку.  
\- Этого хватит, - и, поднявшись, отнес её на полку к прочему алкоголю. Махнув рукой, поманил гостя за собой в тесную заднюю комнату, заваленную до потолка коробками и мешками с одеждой.  
Брингер осмотрел Локи с головы до ног.  
\- Костюмы тоже есть, но вам они не в кайф, угадал?  
Локи угрюмо посмотрел на него исподлобья.  
\- Держи, - покопавшись, парень вручил ему две пары военных камуфляжных штанов болотной окраски, две черных майки и куртки - одну черную, покороче, вторую длинную и просторную как плащ-палатка.  
\- И еще, - Брингер протянул две пары берцев, связанных шнурками. Задумчиво почесал в затылке и усмехнулся. - Если что, мысок отрежешь: больше размера нет.  
\- Что нового? - Локи оперся о косяк, следя за тем, как парень копается в сейфе, чем-то гремя.  
\- Расширяемся помаленьку. Иногда мародеры заезжают, подгоняют разный товар, девочек покупают, мальчиков. Расплачиваются в основном патронами и сигаретами. А мне, в принципе, пофиг. Самый ходовой товар, хоть крупно на нем не наваришься. Другое дело выпивка или экзотика типа валиума. Еще босс велел тему в эфир запустить, что мы принимаем полезных людей, ну и что с медициной у нас порядок. Кое-кто подтянулся. Говорят, лучше у нас батрачить, чем за бортом выживать. А если на банду нарвешься, то запросишься добровольно к мертвякам.  
Наконец Брингер обернулся и протянул ничем не примечательный ключ.  
\- Шестая камера в блоке А. Отдохните по-царски.

Шестая камера в пустующем сейчас блоке А скорее походила на ванную комнату, выложенную черным кафелем, с крошечным бассейном, надстроенным над полом. Локи запер дверную решетку и задернул штору. Щелкнув зажигалкой, зажег свечу в слепленном из глины и цветных стекол подсвечнике. Пока ванная наполнялась чуть теплой водой, он разделся сам и помог раздеться Тору. В последнюю очередь снял с брата намордник.  
\- Тебя стоит побрить, - тихо пробормотал Локи, прикасаясь к заросшему, колючему подбородку аса.  
Он взял с края купальни первую попавшуюся пластиковую бутылку с мыльной пеной, покрутил в руках и поставил на место, решив, что Тору это не понравится. Локи усмехнулся про себя: раньше он едва ли считался с братом. Промелькнула мысль: а вдруг мир изменился только для него? И настоящий Тор жив и далеко? А всё, что происходит вокруг - это наказание? Морок Одина, который Всеотец напустил на эгоистичного родича... Думать об этом был слишком тоскливо.  
Локи взялся за горлышко "Джека Дэниелса" и перелез через бортик в воду.  
\- Купаться, Тор, - позвал он, но зараженный ас не горел желанием присоединиться. Голый, похожий на исполинскую статую, Тор вытянулся на холодном кафеле пола.  
Локи смотрел на него, в который раз изучал переплетение могучих мышц, темные линии сосудов под пепельной кожей. Тор превратился в оболочку самого себя, в разросшийся мертвенный кокон. Оставалось надеяться, что внутри есть кому вылупляться.  
Локи откупорил бутылку и приложился к горлышку. Золотистая жидкость опалила глотку, но он сделал пять больших глотков, прежде чем позволил себе оторваться и утереть губы. Вода мерно колыхалась вокруг. Локи попытался расслабиться, ведь именно за этим он здесь. Он чувствовал, как его тело облезает корками дорожной пыли. Локи набрал воздуха и погрузился с головой. Сквозь помутневшую воду он различил свесившегося над ним Тора. Кажется, тот беспокоился за своего питомца и раздумывал, в опасности ли он.  
Локи оттолкнулся от бортиков и стремительно вынырнул, ткнувшись губами в подбородок Тора. Тот мог бы отпрянуть, но не захотел, только втянул голову в шею, морщась от неприятной сырости, как кот. Его сконфуженный вид насмешил Локи, да и "Джек Дэниелс" тоже добавлял веселости, окутывая туманом размышления о будущем.  
Удивительно, но Тор всё ещё не набросился на брата, не вцепился зубами ему в холку, глубоко и болезненно врубаясь членом в задницу. И это вызывало... досаду.  
Локи набрал побольше виски в рот и прижался ко рту немертвого. Тор, не сопротивляясь, проглотил, а в следующий миг рванулся головой в купальню и принялся жадно хлебать.  
Локи звонко и искренне рассмеялся. "Совсем как в старые времена", - пусть проделка и не отличалась хитрым замыслом, и результат её был непредсказуем, но ас почувствовал себя почти счастливым.  
Тор поднял из воды перекошенную от гнева физиономию, его ноздри раздувались, губы дрожали, демонстрируя заостренные зубы. Локи инстинктивно попятился назад, чувствуя, как застывает вокруг пальцев вода. Но черты брата стремительно смягчились, зрачки чуть расширились, перестав быть крошечными точками, и он просто ударил по зыбкой поверхности, окатив своего спутника волной.  
Локи тихонько выдохнул. Мокрые волосы залепили один глаз и холодили скулы.  
Рядом снова был Тор, а не страшное чудовище. Ас признался себе, что ему нравятся эти скачки от безумия к спокойствию. В прошлом названому брату не хватало такой понятной и естественной для Локи хаотичности.  
Тор не сопротивлялся и не рычал, когда его обняли мокрые руки, когда колкие пряди-сосульки щекотнули плечо. Локи снова поцеловал его, в губы, ищуще и просяще. Он не чувствовал дыхания брата, язык ранили острые зубы, но прерваться уже не мог.  
Локи потянул Тора на себя, но брат оказался сильнее и выволок его на пол. Шершавая ладонь с жесткими узловатыми пальцами сперва почти нежно погладила бледное костлявое плечо, скользнула за спину, накрыла позвонки шеи. А потом пальцы вцепились в волосы, грубо запрокидывая голову. Локи оскалился и вцепился в руку, причинявшую боль. Тор посмотрел на него удивленно, словно не понимал, как правильно использовать свою игрушку, и боялся её сломать. Издав недоуменный звук, он отпустил волосы Локи и сильно толкнул его. Тот растянулся на холодном полу, вывернул голову, наблюдая за великаном. Тор медлил, пребывая в нерешительности. Кажется, Мьёлльнир слишком вылечил его.  
\- Дай руку, - Локи потянулся к брату.  
Тот понял и подался навстречу. Локи взялся за запястье Тора и положил его ладонь себе на живот, повел в одну сторону, потом в другую. Немертвый ас следил за игрой, шумно вдыхая и издавая довольное рокочущее урчание. Локи встал на колени и чуть прогнулся, оглаживая себя всего рукой брата. Он закрыл глаза, с трудом сглотнул. Член наполнился кровью и, подрагивая, вытянулся до пупка. Локи всегда хотелось так много показать Тору, все свои особые точки, где следовало гладить, сосать или покусывать. Но тогда, в прошлой жизни, он каждый раз оставлял это желание на потом, принимая от брата всё, что тот хотел дать. Локи раздумывал тогда, оскорбят ли Тора его просьбы, а пока он думал, громовержец действовал так, как считал нужным. Это было вовсе не плохо, но не удовлетворяло в полной мере. Бывало и так, что Тор спрашивал Локи, как тому нравится. И тогда, конечно же, на сцену выходил драматический актер, играющий жертву для самого себя. "Ничего особенного. Всё хорошо. Всё так".  
А сейчас... Тор позволил брату руководить своими ладонями. Локи стоял на коленях, закусив губу, запрокинувшись назад, прислонившись к мускулистому плечу макушкой. Ладони Тора на его груди. Локи надавил на пальцы, заставляя их смять соски, сжать с силой.  
Потом пальцы отправились вниз, по оголодавшим ребрам. Да, царапины это то, что нужно. Сильнее, пусть ногти вопьются глубже. Пересчитать каждую дугу и пометить её.  
Теперь за спину. Локи послал ладони вниз, мучая себя тягучим, медленным скольжением и едва слышно застонал, когда Тор с готовностью сжал его ягодицы. Большими пальцами великан надавил на темное сморщенное отверстие, протолкнул самые кончики внутрь. Локи вздрогнул: ногти оцарапали нежную кожицу.  
\- Постой, - хрипло прошептал он и потянулся за своими старыми потрепанными джинсами. Пока он подрагивающими от страсти пальцами обшаривал карманы в поисках тюбика смазки, Тор ткнулся лицом ему между ягодиц. Шершавый язык принялся быстро, по-звериному вылизывать колечко ануса, делая его блестящим от слюны. Пальцы старались растянуть отверстие пошире, мяли до красноты.  
Локи застонал громче, уперся локтями в холодный пол, сдавив в ладони тюбик. Его брови почти встретились на переносице, на лице возникло мучительное выражение. Он страдал от острого, почти невыносимого удовольствия. Бедра качнулись сами собой. И ничего сейчас не хотелось больше, чем получить внутрь крепкий хер, способный заполнить дырку на всю глубину.  
Едва осознав, что сжимает в руке, Локи неловко выдавил на ладонь обильную порцию прозрачного геля и, потеснив урчащего Тора, принялся вмазывать смазку себе в расщелину. Названый брат, от любопытства склонив голову на бок, накрыл своими руками ладони Локи, будто старался запомнить движения.  
\- Сделай... вот так... - простонал Локи, снова прикасаясь к запястью Тора и подтягивая его руку к своему отверстию. Затем он взялся за палец великана и вдавил его в себя.  
\- Ооохх... - застонал Локи. - Видишь... так... куда легче...  
Тор ответил ему бархатистым урчанием и погрузил палец до конца. Не торопясь вынул. И еще медленнее вставил обратно. Он как одурманенный следил за тем, как его палец протыкает собой упругое колечко и как появляется из него.  
\- Ещё...  
Тор понял. Он добавил еще один палец - другой руки, и начал играть в свою сладко пахнущую феромонами игрушку, то изводя её медленностью погружений, то заставляя орать от резких тычков. Он то по очереди, то одновременно погружал пальцы в тело брата, и начал уже задыхаться и громко взрыкивать.  
Локи охнул, когда Тор навалился на него, раздавив о плитки пола, но великан вовремя опомнился и приподнялся, удерживая себя на руках. Локи раздвинул ноги пошире, прогнулся в пояснице, и сдавленно застонал, когда брат вошёл в него. Раньше его приходилось направлять, чтобы обеспечить себе наименее болезненный угол. Сейчас Тор отлично справился сам. В его огромное тело возвращалась чувствительность - и чувственность.  
Локи прикусил губу и уронил голову лбом на скрещенные на полу руки. Тор натужно сопел сзади, царапая ногтями худые бедра, отрывисто поддавая вперед и вниз. Волоски на его лобке щекотали мокрую от смазки кожицу вокруг растянутой дырки.  
\- Дааа... Ты молодец... Поглубже... Вот... так... - в беспамятстве бормотал и стонал Локи, подмахивая брату. - Ещё... Ещё... Ещё...  
Его сознание скручивалось, заполненное мерцающей вспышками темнотой. Хотелось вопить, умолять, крутить задницей. И так он и сделал.  
Локи распластался на полу, холодящем его горящее тело, и постарался еще сильнее выгнуться в пояснице. Член Тора, длинный, крепкий, как выточенное из самшита копье, пробивал свою цель до конца. Локи чувствовал себя заполненным до предела, растянутым - и целым. Его брат, его любимый был внутри него, они были связаны и едины. Член терзал внутренности, заставляя корчиться от боли - и наслаждения. Рывки становились всё чаще. Локи слышал, как хлюпает смазка, как шлепает по его ягодицам тяжелая мошонка Тора.  
Зубы свела судорога, глаза зажмурились, кулаки сжались сами собой.  
\- Тор... - успел выдохнуть Локи - и провалился в самое сердце пульсирующей высасывающей черноты.  
Смутно, сквозь сонное марево, он чувствовал как финиширует брат, как отстраняется и несильно толкает в бок, заставляя расслабленное тело сместиться в сторону по скользкому кафелю.  
Локи приоткрыл глаза. Тор расплывался на множество силуэтов, но всё равно было понятно, что он слизывает сперму любовника с черных плиток. Потом великан уселся рядом, так, чтобы прикасаться к бедру Локи, и довольно потянулся.

Вокруг стеной лил дождь. И даже если вытянуть руку, в душной тьме её было бы не различить. Воняло паленым. Визг и рёв сливались в непрекращавшуюся какофонию и, будто волна цунами, катились через джунгли.  
Локи слился голой спиной с шершавой корой лесного гиганта. В пальцах было что-то холодное, он не помнил, что именно. Вода текла по лицу, - приходилось то и дело глотать, - и по всему телу.  
Когтистая серая рука обняла ствол дерева, неспеша нащупывая, и почти дотронулась до плеча Локи. Тот, почувствовав движение и услышав, как скребут когти, медленно двинулся вперед, сквозь темноту. С каждым шагом он понимал всё явственнее, что ему не сбежать. Окружение сжималось: он слышал сопение и треск сучьев. Мускулистые тела продирались через подлесок на поляну.  
Локи споткнулся обо что-то, едва не упал. Трава зашелестела под ногой, но шум дождя скрыл этот звук. Ас опустился на колено, потянулся к земле, растопырив пальцы. Рука ткнулась в мокрое, покрытое слизью. Кишки.  
Локи почувствовал ужас. Он знал ответ, но, беззвучно крича, задыхаясь, всё равно ощупывал тело.  
Да, всё верно. Это был его названый брат.  
Локи выпрямился, обернулся. Теперь всё было кончено. Бежать некуда. И незачем. Он чувствовал приближение тварей, и ждал их, подняв руку с опасной бритвой.

Локи шумно вдохнул и распахнул глаза. Перед ним простирался черный кафель. Под щекой было мокро и холодно от выплеснувшейся из купальни воды. Наверное, потому и приснился тропический ливень.  
Тор лежал рядом, следя точками зрачков. Склонил голову на бок.  
\- Всего лишь плохой сон, - пробормотал Локи.

\- "Знаешь, я не могу улыбаться без тебя,  
Не могу радоваться и петь,  
И всё дается мне с таким трудом.  
Мне грустно, если ты грустишь.  
Я радуюсь, когда радуешься ты.  
Если бы ты только знал, через что я прошел.  
Я не могу улыбаться без тебя".  
Локи напевал тихонько под нос, сидя у самого края бассейна. Тор уютно устроился головой на его ногах, покалывая щетиной голую кожу, закрыл глаза и, казалось, уснул.  
Лезвия бритвенного станка медленно и церемонно скользили по подставленной щеке. К вспененному гелю великан отнесся благосклонно и даже разок слизнул. Локи то и дело стряхивал пену с бритвы прямо в бассейн, уровень воды в котором неспешно опускался.  
Тор послушно поднял подбородок, а потом повернул голову на другую сторону, размазав по коже брата остатки пены.  
Закончив, Локи свесился в купальню и прополоскал бритву, после чего вернул её в стакан на полке.  
Вся одежда, выбранная Брингером на глаз, ему подошла, а вот с Тором, как и ожидалось, не так повезло.  
Локи встал на колени перед сидящим, привалившись к стене, одетым в черную майку и свободные штаны братом, взял его стопу и попытался втиснуть в новенькие берцы. Великан рыкнул, когда толстая кожа стиснула ногу в пыточную колодку. Пятку так и не удалось протолкнуть до конца. Локи устало вздохнул, освободил негодующего Тора и перебросил ботинок через плечо.  
\- Ладно, Золушка, вернемся к предыдущей туфельке.  
Он обул брата в его старые, растоптанные и размятые черные боксерские кроссовки.  
Конечно, Тор не нуждался в одежде, и Локи отдавал себе отчет, что все подобные ритуалы он совершал исключительно для себя.  
Пиликнула рация, и ас порадовался, что они успели закончить все их маленькие игры, иначе трубке пришлось бы несладко.  
Это был лично Кеннеди. Босс сообщил, что всё необходимое готово, действия и участники похода согласованы, и назначил встречу на бывшей тюремной игровой площадке, а ныне - стоянке для вертолетов. 

В коридоре братьям встретились две разодетых женщины, явно направлявшихся развлечься.  
\- …Да у него аппендикс был больше, чем член, - хохотала одна, что повыше, блондинка с высокой прической. Локи заметил на её запястье белый силиконовый браслет с красным крестиком: знак отличия.  
Проходя мимо эта женщина чуть замедлилась, обернулась.  
\- Ааа, вы та странная парочка, которой так интересуется Кеннеди.  
Она изучила взглядом Тора в кожаном наморднике.  
\- Как интересно. Не побоялся же впустить сюда измененного, - её руки мазнули одна о другую в профессиональном жесте, будто она мыла их перед тем, как вскрыть очередное тело. – Он не агрессивен? - она посмотрела на Локи снизу-вверх, подняв бровь и не сомневаясь в своём всевластии.  
Локи представил, как она визжит, когда немертвый ас вдавливает её в стену, большим пальцем сворачивает тонкую шейку и с утробным клокотанием вгрызается в хрустящую ключицу.  
\- Не стоит проверять, - спокойно ответил он.  
Кеннеди нагнал их в сопровождении двоих громил в камуфляже и приобнял блондинку.  
\- Отвлекись ненадолго от своих изысканий.  
Женщина улыбнулась. Встав на мыски, ткнулась губами в самое ухо босса и что-то зашептала, посматривая на Локи.  
Когда незнакомки скрылись за дверями тюремного обеденного зала, за которыми мелькал свет софитов и пульсировала музыка, Кеннеди коротко указал на коридор. Дальнейший путь до вертолетной площадки они проделали молча.

Над одной из раскрашенных бурыми и зелеными пятнами железных стрекоз включился винт и принялся со стрекотанием набирать обороты.  
Локи решил не расспрашивать босса о причинах таких царских проводов, ведь тот мог бы ограничиться самолетом в аэропорту Сан-Франциско, а уж дорога до него стала бы заботой самих авантюристов.  
Недалеко от вертолета стоял высокий мужчина с коротко стриженными светлыми волосами. Европеец, вероятно, скандинав. Он был затянут в черную матово блестящую форму под горло, и даже на руках его были перчатки с нашивками на фалангах. Тонкий, но плотный материал формы плавно скользил по органично развитой мускулатуре.  
"Легкая атлетика. И единоборства, конечно".  
В руке незнакомец сжимал лямки дорожной сумки внушительных размеров. Грудь перекрещивала перевязь для двух пистолетов. Еще один, странного вида, был прикреплен к бедру. Множество кармашков на ремне топорщилось от плотно набитого содержимого.  
"Человек босса".  
\- Дью Магнуссон, - сухо представился скандинав, протягивая руку.  
Локи пренебрегал некоторыми земными обычаями и просто кивнул.  
"Имя не скандинавское, скорее всего, отец норвежец, а мать - американка".  
При ближайшем рассмотрении брови и ресницы у наёмника тоже были светлыми, отчего лицо казалось едва ли не безволосым. А яркие голубые глаза выглядели беззащитно обнаженными.  
\- Я - Локи, а это мой брат, Тор.  
Дью едва заметно приподнял бровь. Кеннеди, уверенный, что это прозвища, хмыкнул, наблюдая за реакцией и расценив сказанное, как забавную подколку в адрес корней наёмника.  
\- Удачи, - пожелал он. - На минутку, Дьюкан, - и отвел солдата в сторону, отдать последние распоряжения.  
\- Пошли, Тор, - Локи обернулся на замершего брата. - Тор?  
Тот стоял сжавшись, как пружина, опустив голову и исподлобья сверля взглядом вертолёт. Сквозь стрекот винта до Локи донесся нарастающий рык.  
\- Нет, Тор, всё в порядке. Это не враг. Это всего-лишь...  
Великан прыгнул вперед, намереваясь оттолкнуться от борта машины и забраться на крышу. Локи в секунду представил фонтан крови и ошметков мяса: винты изрубят брата на куски. Он вцепился в Тора, но тот, озверевший, обезумевший, ударил так, что едва не пробил грудную клетку, и отшвырнул досадную помеху. Локи вскочил, не чувствуя боли, подпрыгнул и достал пяткой висок великана. Тот досадливо рявкнул и перехватил ручищей лодыжку. Со всей силы, будто обидчик ничего не весил, Тор приложил его всем телом об асфальт площадки.  
Оглушенный, Локи все равно попытался подняться: перекатиться через плечо, поджать ноги, на колени, теперь встать...  
Он услышал глухие плевки пистолета с глушителем. Увидел как брат, подсеченный в прыжке, упал, подняв пыльное облачко.  
Дью сжимал в руке тот самый странный пистолет. Перезарядил его продолговатой голубой капсулой с короткой иглой на конце, и направился к асам.  
Локи опустился на колено перед Тором, в чьей шее торчало сразу несколько "пуль". Выстрелы были меткими, иглы попали точно в темные дорожки вен, и теперь вещество стремительно исчезало из капсул, проникая в тело немертвого.  
Локи мрачно посмотрел на наёмника снизу-вверх.  
\- Это транк. Последнее изобретение наших "крестоносцев". Успокаивает бродяг любого калибра на несколько часов. Нам лучше поторопиться, пока твой брат не пришел в себя.  
Вдвоем они втащили бессознательного великана внутрь кабины. Локи стянул со спины рюкзак с оружием и провел ладонью по лбу. Выходит, Кеннеди мог получить Тора для опытов, если бы очень захотел. Но он отпустил их обоих.  
\- Что вы там возитесь? Никак с боссом не нацелуетесь на прощание? - из кабины выглянул Брингер в кепке с надписью "Сорок девятые". - ЗдорОво, - он подмигнул Локи. - Я - ваш пилот. От начала и до конца.  
Вертолет стремительно набрал высоту, но Локи было не до открывшихся видов. Он смотрел в лицо Тора, думая, что тот может устроить, когда очнется. Если очнется. Нет никакой возможности проверить пульс или дыхание.  
Локи хмуро посмотрел на наёмника, сидящего у соседней стены.  
\- На сколько рассчитана эта дрянь.  
\- Часов на десять хватит, - ответил Дью.  
«До цели девять часов лёта».  
Может не хватить. К тому же, очнувшись, Тор будет невероятно, немыслимо голоден, а значит – совершенно неконтролируем…  
\- Значит, вы придумали спасение от немертвых?  
\- Это не спасение, - дернул плечом норвежец. - Лишь временная блокировка. Помогает добывать подопытных. Транка получено слишком мало. Поэтому есть приказ применять его только в крайнем случае.  
Брингер выкрутил голову, чтобы вклиниться в беседу. Он с кривой ухмылкой осмотрел Дью.  
\- Что за комбинезон на тебе, мужик. Ты поссать-то в нем можешь? Выглядишь как какой-то долбаный фримен.  
\- Если у меня начнутся проблемы, попрошу тебя подержать, - ответил наёмник.  
Брингер затих на несколько секунд, и наконец коротко хохотнул.  
\- Я не знал, что ты пилот, - сказал Локи, укладывая голову Тора себе на колени и машинально накрывая ладонью глаза. Капсулы с транквилизатором он давно вытащил, а ранки мгновенно затянулись. - Удивлен, что босс отправил тебя.  
Парень хмыкнул и вдруг посерьезнел.  
\- Отправил - не то слово.

В аэропорту рядом с одним из крошечных "фальконов" стоял заправщик. Черный шланг, как гигантская пиявка, впился под белое глянцевое крыло.  
Новоприбывший вертолет окружили солдаты, держа выходной люк под прицелом. Локи заметил нескольких снайперов в грубо построенных наблюдательных вышках. Периметр постоянно контролировался в том числе расставленными через каждые триста метров наёмниками.  
Брингер вылез первым.  
\- Птичка подана, - возвестил он громогласно и похлопал по плечу одного из солдат.  
\- Самое время. У нас столько добра накопилось. Сейчас закинем на базу, отдохнем заодно.  
Двое принялись споро загружать в кабину потрепанные разноформенные мешки и деревянные ящики.  
Локи вместе с наёмником бегом перетащили Тора в салон "фалькона", а Брингер расположился в командирском кресле.  
\- Кто координирует полеты? - заглянул к нему Локи.  
\- На фиг? - запрокинул голову на спинку кресла парень. - Никто кроме нас не летает.  
\- У тебя устаревшая информация, - пробормотал себе под нос Локи, возвращаясь.  
Дью уже справился с блокировкой дверных люков.  
\- Эй, фримен, - Брингер поманил наёмника. - Составь мне компанию, а то еще засну за рулем. И не забудь орешки и напитки.  
Норвежец выставил средний палец, но на просьбу откликнулся. Локи остался наедине с братом. Он опустился рядом, в широкое кожаное кресло, сжал руку Тора и уставился в иллюминатор.  
Вскоре монотонный, скудный пейзаж, состоящий из поля короткой выцветшей травы и белых стен забора вдалеке, иссяк, перегрузка вдавила в кресло, а спустя несколько ударов сердца за стеклом раскрылось бескрайнее ясное небо.

\----

\- Заходим на посадку! - раздался голос Брингера.  
Локи заглянул в иллюминатор: под ними зеленым морем раскинулись джунгли, которые разрывала надвое лазурного цвета "анаконда". Вот появился гигантский коричневый треугольник, клубящийся на выходе в Атлантический океан - устье Амазонки, заполненное смытой с островов землёй.  
А вот и Макапа, одно из самых крупных поселений в этой местности, бетонная плешь между изгибом реки и джунглями.  
Локи почувствовал, как Тор завозился рядом. Великан, минуту назад лежавший мёртво, как отключенный киборг, переваливался в кресле с одного бока на другой, стонал сквозь стиснутые до скрипа зубы. Его голова запрокинулась, а ноги беспорядочно отталкивались от устланного мягким покрытием пола.  
Локи подался к нему, напряженно сжав губы. Он был готов в любой момент отскочить прочь, стоило Тору проявить агрессию. По могучему телу громовержца прокатилась судорога, глаза распахнулись.  
Ярко-голубые с темной кромкой и слегка расширенным зрачком. В них отражались изумление, тревога.  
Локи не мог вымолвить ни слова. Из горла вырвался стонущий то ли всхлип, то ли вздох. Как же он соскучился по этому живому взгляду. Только встретив его вновь он это понял.  
Новая судорога заставила вздуться крутые мышцы.  
\- Что со мной... Локи... - только и успел выдохнуть Тор.  
Его голова мотнулась, яркая радужка растворилась в белке, зрачок сжался. Губы начали мелко дрожать, задрались в оскале, обнажив заостренные клыки. Глотка испустила гневный рёв, от которого, казалось, содрогнулся весь самолет.  
Локи отступил назад. Тор поднялся, порвав ремень безопасности, даже не заметив его, и двинулся вперед, яростно рыча и нервно осматриваясь.  
Похоже, непонимание беспокоило его больше голода. Он оказался внутри странного неживого объекта, который предпочел бы уничтожить.  
Самолет накренился, выполняя вираж. Это ввергло немертвого аса в неистовство. Тор растянул рот так, что вот-вот треснут уголки губ и снова оглушительно заревел. Шагнув к борту, он занес кулак, готовясь испробовать обшивку на прочность.  
Локи прыгнул вперед, перегородив брату путь. Тот оскалился, рявкнув, что означало "Не мешайся".  
В салоне самолета возникло третье действующее лицо: наёмник с пистолетом, заряженным транквилизатором.  
\- Отвали! - крикнул ему Локи. Тор мгновенно обернулся и дернулся к источнику пищи.  
Тогда Локи вцепился руками в края ближайшего сиденья, уперся ногами в пол, потянул изо всех сил - и едва не опрокинулся на спину, отломав кресло от опоры.  
Одним прыжком нагнав Тора, он ударил увесистым креслом в спину немертвого. Тот коротко ткнул локтем назад, даже не обернувшись и продолжая наступать на жертву.  
Наёмник, припертый к стенке, впечатал ногу в пресс противника и скрежетнул зубами, когда боль прострелила бедро: немертвый был словно отлит из металла. Тогда он наставил иглу "пули" прямо между глаз Тора.  
Локи втиснулся между ними и принялся бить брата куда придется. Не сразу он понял, что каждый свой удар сопровождает злым шипением: "Верни! Мне! Его! Тварь!"  
Тор отвесил Локи оплеуху, опрокинув его на столик между пассажирскими креслами, с натужным треском развалившийся пополам от удара.  
\- Эй, чуваки, не разбирайте самолет! - крикнул Брингер, реагируя на грохот, и заложил очередной вираж.  
Локи вскочил на ноги. Или он остановит Тора сам, или Магнуссон успокоит немертвого еще часов на десять. Оставлять брата в самолете или сидеть рядом до вечера Локи не улыбалось. Его взгляд метнулся к выходному люку. Видимо, они с наёмником в этот момент достигли полного взаимопонимания: норвежец схватился за ручку люка, уперся грубыми подошвами берцев по обеим сторонам от дверного канта и рывком поднял ручку вверх.  
От перепада давления люк распахнулся наружу. В этот же момент самолет тряхнуло от стыковки шасси с бетоном. Наёмник не успел отцепиться и оказался висящим на двери снаружи.  
Локи подхватил оброненное кресло и с силой съездил мягкой спинкой по лицу Тора. Тот отступил на шаг. Новый удар потеснил его еще немного. Если бы немертвый хотел, то давно разорвал бы противника. "Он считает меня своим, поэтому не нападает во всю силу".  
Недовольно рыкнув, Тор наконец вывалился в люк и покатился по полосе. Локи собрался было выпрыгнуть следом, как в распахнутую, готовую оторваться от перегрузок дверь с вдавленным в неё наёмником, врезалось тело. Дью чертыхнулся и, сунув зомби в раззявленный рот Магнум, спустил курок. Оттолкнув от себя упокоенного мертвеца, наёмник наконец нырнул в салон. Самолет остановился под визг тормозов и вонь резины.  
Локи рывком высунулся наружу, осмотрелся: Тора не видно, наверняка отправился поохотится. Он вернулся в салон и столкнулся с Брингером, изумленно обзирающим остатки роскоши.  
Наконец пилот закончил материться и замолчал, чтобы продышаться.  
\- Дай мне минуту, - сказал наёмник Локи, уселся в дальнем конце салона спиной ко всем, распаковал свою сумку и принялся быстро снаряжать разгрузку.  
\- А ты?.. - ас приподнял бровь, глядя на Брингера.  
\- Останусь. Надо заново обогатить топливо, чтобы хватило на обратный путь.  
\- У тебя есть оружие?  
\- Найдется.  
Локи первым спрыгнул на бетон. Мертвецы пошатывались вдали, подтягиваясь из Макапы за прибывшей едой. По счастью, в низенький город, состоящий в основном из двухэтажных зданий, идти не требовалось. Путь, запечатленный спутниками давним-давно, лежал на север по автотрассе до первого съезда на запад. Там, где-то в джунглях, и была спрятана лаборатория, возможно, не совсем мертвая.  
\- Не кисло ты брата отделал, - заметил Дью, посматривая на Локи.  
\- О чем ты. Мы просто играли, - буркнул тот. - С рождения так развлекаемся.  
Наёмник осмотрелся.  
\- Вон там автостоянка: возможно, не придется идти пешком.  
\- Сперва я найду Тора.  
Магнуссон нахмурился.  
\- Нам обязательно тащить его с собой? Сможем забрать на обратном пути...  
Локи резко обернулся и крепко взял наёмника за грудки, почувствовав, как перетекает под пальцами крепкая ткань, словно змея, стремящаяся вырваться.  
\- Это тебя нам не обязательно тащить с собой.  
Зеленый огонь в глазах едва не вырывался наружу, но Локи справился с вспышкой гнева и оттолкнул от себя спутника.  
\- Если ты знаешь, куда идти, чтобы выполнить задание "папочки", то я с радостью с тобой распрощаюсь. Иначе - не нарывайся.  
Норвежец усмехнулся, но умолк. А Локи очень пожалел, что не пристрелил его здесь и сейчас. Ну да время ещё есть, успеет.  
Еле переставляющие ноги немертвые были смуглокожими бразильцами, жителями Макапы.  
Кто-то нанес сокрушительный удар по всему человечеству на всех континентах. Локи стало тошно: он вспомнил испуганные глаза брата, не понимающего - что он такое. Давно бог Лжи не испытывал такой жалости. Тор был погребен под толщей проклятия. И может так и не хватить сил и возможностей вытащить его.  
А сам Локи... Если он не вернет брата, жалкие потуги свыкнуться с новым миром окажутся напрасными... Ему останется только присоединится к карнавалу мертвецов.  
Странно, но секс с немертвым асом так и не привнес каких-либо заметных изменений в организм Локи. Значит, действовал только серьёзный укус? Но почему - понять было пока невозможно.  
Самолет остался далеко позади. Одноэтажное здание аэропорта, превосходно сохранившееся, не несущее на себе отметин разрухи, казалось порождением иной реальности, правильной и утерянной безвозвратно. У обочины шоссе стояло несколько машин. У одной легковушки была выломана дверь, салон в застарелых бурых пятнах.  
Дью направился к черному "фольксвагену"-пикапу - дверь оказалась захлопнута, но не заперта, - быстро выхватил увесистый нож с зазубренным лезвием и ударил куда-то в недра салона. Выволок наружу бывшего зомби с проткнутой глазницей и оттащил на тротуар.  
Локи не следил за попытками наёмника завести двигатель, он отошел от пикапа, вложил кольцо из пальцев в рот и громко засвистел.  
Прошло несколько минут, а Тор так и не появился. "Ну где же ты..." Локи нервно кусал губы. С братом ничего не может случиться. Но он мог так увлечься охотой, что найти его будет непросто.  
Шум двигателя разорвал гнетущую, тягучую тишину. Наёмник выбрался из пикапа, пряча в карман на ремне небольшую коробочку. Понаблюдал за тем, как Локи напряженно всматривается в даль, в лабиринт Макапы.  
\- Зря ты не дал мне его успокоить на посадке. Сейчас бы погрузили и покатили, не теряя времени.  
Локи нервно глянул на наёмника.  
\- Его нужно кормить хотя бы раз в пять часов, иначе его организм начинает поглощать сам себя. Он мог умереть.  
Дью ничего не сказал, но по выражению его лица Локи прочитал: "Он и так мертв".  
На самом деле Локи лгал. Так проявлялась частичка его веры в то, что без его контроля и защиты Тор погибнет. Локи было тяжело признаться в правде самому себе. Было невыносимо понять, что его яростное сопротивление действиям наёмника было вызвано лишь нежеланием допустить чью-то чужую власть над братом. Да, Локи был очень алчным, когда дело касалось Тора.  
Из-за здания аэропорта показалась высокая фигура, которая широкими шагами приближалась к путникам.  
Локи заметил её и счастливо улыбнулся. "Услышал".  
Тор был перепачкан в крови, грязи и дорожной пыли. Приблизившись к Локи он привычно взял его за макушку, придержал голову и, урча, облизал лицо окровавленным языком.  
\- Ммм..!!! Тор!  
Довольно причмокнул, рассматривая свою работу.  
\- Ты же знаешь, я ненавижу это!  
Локи с досадой глянул на хмыкнувшего Дью.  
\- Поехали, иначе весь бензин выгорит, - наёмник забрался в пикап.  
Тор собрался без особого приглашения вскочить в открытый кузов, как вдруг согнулся пополам.  
Локи оказался рядом, не понимая что происходит. Великан мучительно кашлял, пока не выхаркнул комок коричневой шерсти величиной с кулак. Из комка торчала крошечная сморщенная рука с черными когтями.  
\- Ооох, Тор! - застонал Локи, хлопая ладонью по лицу. - Откуда ты взял эту обезьяну!  
Немертвый изумленно посмотрел на спутника точками-зрачками: а что такого?

Они оставили пикап на обочине дороги, уже изрядно захваченной колючими лианами ротанга.  
Тор, сытый и довольный, вздумал позаигрывать со "своим любимцем" и донимал Локи покусыванием за горло, сдавливая в ручищах и не выпуская, пока тот не начал драться всерьез.  
На лице наблюдающего за семейной идиллией Дью подрагивало с трудом удерживаемое равнодушие.  
В одном из многочисленных поясных карманов что-то коротко завибрировало, и наёмник прервал созерцание странной парочки, отвлекшись на прибор. Нахмурился и быстро спрятал его обратно.  
Прежде чем ступить в лесную чащу, Дью проверил вооружение: пару «магнумов» и автомат. Локи наблюдал за ним и думал, что в ремне и плоском заплечном рюкзаке гораздо больше начинки, чем можно ожидать. Напоследок наёмник выудил маску из того же гибкого материала, что весь его костюм. Глаза защищали матовые стекла, не испускающие бликов.  
Дью заметил внимательный взгляд Локи.  
\- Гибкий кевлар. Защита от мертвецов. А вот здесь, - он указал на своё ухо, - микрофон и транслятор. Я смогу слышать шумы на расстоянии до трехсот метров и говорить шепотом.  
Хоть он был уже в маске и последние слова и вправду прошептал едва слышно, Локи всё разобрал.  
\- В Оазисе неплохо продвинулись, - не скрывая подозрительного тона произнес ас.  
Свою снайперскую винтовку он за ненадобностью оставил в самолете, взяв «ругеры» и дорогие сердцу «беретту» и «пустынного орла».  
\- Держи, - наёмник протянул ему мачете, оставив такой же себе.  
Локи провернул нож в ладони, примериваясь, и чуть кивнул.  
Они сошли с дороги и врубились в джунгли.  
Тор будто не замечал никаких преград, ломясь напролом, разрывая руками колючие лианы, сминая кустарник и тонкие деревца, уважительно обходя лишь лесных гигантов. А вот Локи и особенно Дью приходилось непросто. Спустя полчаса во влажном парнике подлеска оба были мокрыми от пота и тяжело дышали. Локи сердито сплюнул, скинул куртку и обмотал её вокруг пояса. Наёмник терпел еще несколько минут, а потом с шумным выдохом стянул маску.  
\- А я думал, у тебя припасены баллоны с кислородом, - глумливо шепнул Локи.  
Дью сердито шлепнул себя по щеке, оставив от москита красное пятно.  
Тор заинтересовался чем-то среди паутины ветвей, сделал быстрый выпад рукой и вытащил молодую анаконду, всего в метр длиной. Змея извивалась в стиснувшем её кулаке и, рванувшись, дотянулась до лица немертвого, вцепилась острыми зубами в нижнюю губу.  
Тор изумленно рыкнул и отдернул руку далеко в сторону. На губе остались темные борозды, сочащиеся густой черной кровью, затянувшиеся в тот же миг. Затем немертвый, действуя более аккуратно, перехватил добычу за голову. Раздался короткий хруст раздавленного черепа, - и Тор принялся жевать змею, громко чавкая.  
Локи осмотрелся по сторонам. Судя по всему, зараза не коснулась земноводных, птиц, насекомых и рыб. Ей подверглись только млекопитающие, возможно, как более сложные организмы.  
Было и еще что-то странное. Прямо здесь и прямо сейчас.  
\- Тихо, - ответил на его мысли Дью.  
Верно. Еще в юности, охотясь в лесах Асгарда или ледниках Ётунхейма, Локи научился понимать сигналы природы. Тишина означала опасность. В джунглях он не бывал никогда раньше, но читал об их богатой фауне. И вот - ни криков ревунов, ни визга тапиров, ни мяуканья оцелотов, и даже птицы, гомонящие минуту назад, стихли.  
Путники дошли до небольшой поляны - не так давно здесь стоял лесной гигант, но старость наконец доела его, обрушив массивное дерево на меньших собратьев. Он лежал как памятник самому себе, печальное доказательство всемирной бренности. Лианы и кустарники уже использовали его как плацдарм, а пальмы соревновались за место под солнцем, внезапно снизошедшем до них.  
Тор развернулся лицом к поляне, принюхался и низко заворчал. Глядя на него Локи и Дью не сговариваясь достали пистолеты.  
Вдалеке раздался истошный визг, сперва одиночный, но вот к нему присоединились новые голоса, а спустя десяток секунд вопил уже целый хор. Это были обезьяны, напуганные до полусмерти. Гвалт приближался: животные покидали свои укрытия в ветвях и бежали прочь.  
\- Охота, - тихо сказал Дью и направил стволы "магнумов" на кроны деревьев по другую сторону поляны.  
В листве над головами путников замелькали длиннопалые существа, покрытые густой рыжей шерстью, и крошечные, едва различимые, темные тельца. Они бежали от преследователей, толком не разбирая дороги: на поляну сыпались обломки ветвей с клоками шерсти, а то и сами беглецы, затоптанные сородичами.  
Преследователи двигались быстро и бесшумно. Они были похожи на своих жертв: длинные конечности и подвижные хвосты, - но значительно превосходили размером. Деревья дрожали от их нашествия.  
Над головами путников началась бойня.  
Тор глухо рычал и шумно облизывался, будто ему не терпелось присоединиться и полакомиться экзотическим мясом. Воздух насытился запахом крови.  
\- Нам лучше сваливать! - крикнул Дью, стараясь перекричать визг. - В обход!  
Прямо перед ними с ветвей сорвалось нечто бесформенное - месиво из кишок, шерсти и мяса, а следом спрыгнул охотник. Это была порядком полинявшая обезьяна с лысой бледной головой в черных сосудах. Её тело распирало от мышц, в глазах не осталось ничего кроме ярости. Секунду зверь смотрел на незваных гостей, и вот - разинул пасть, продемонстрировав серповидные желтые клыки.  
Дью выстрелил ему в лоб, не дав вою родиться.  
Непривычный звук привлек внимание измененных обезьян, и они, стремительно покончив с изловленными живыми сородичами, свешивались с ветвей и спрыгивали на поляну.  
\- Кажется, бежать уже поздно? - с насмешкой взглянул на наёмника Локи.  
Дью торопливо натянул на голову маску.  
Тор с глухим рычанием бросился вперед и сшибся с крупным матёрым зверем, сжал в ручищах, поднимая над собой, вгрызся ему в торс, разрывая плоть, ударил кулаком в рану, выпуская кровавый фонтан. Убив одного, он переключился на следующего. Торопился - будто ребенок, которого могут обделить игрушками.  
Локи не целясь выстрелил из "Пустынного орла". Несколько тварей упало, но лишь одной пуля попала в голову. Раны затянулись на глазах, и обозленные звери снова ринулись в бой.  
\- Жалко патроны на них тратить, - оскалился Локи, оказываясь на мгновение рядом с Дью. Наемник вздрогнул и дернулся, когда ладонь скользнула вниз по его бедру.  
\- Одолжу ненадолго, - шепнул ему в ухо Локи и показал похищенный из ножен мачете. Второй такой же он снял со своего пояса.  
Дью опустился на колено, придержал рукой запястье для лучшего упора и принялся методично посылать пулю за пулей, каждая из которых попадала в голову одной из мечущихся тварей.  
«Еще и стрелок, - отметил Локи. – Не наемник, а спецагент какой-то».  
Что-то тяжелое упало ему на спину. Локи с размаху опрокинулся на землю и ткнул лезвием в миллиметре от своих ребер, почувствовал последний вздох, щекотнувший щеку, а следом - жгучую боль. Он мазнул пальцами по шее - кровь. Повезло, что клыки не проткнули артерию. Тут Локи понял, что это - нелепое и жалкое начало его конца. Получить заразу даже не от человека, а от обезьяны. Ну да будь что будет. Он поторопится и успеет дойти до базы. Может быть, застанет Тора живым и здоровым, и, может быть, излечится сам.  
Боль прошла быстро. Ворвавшись в месиво из лохматых тел, теперь сыплющихся с ветвей отовсюду, Локи забыл о ране.  
Их окружили. Тела убитых пулей, искромсанных ножами или разорванных голыми руками зверей усеивали поляну, но пока твари не думали отступать. Возможно, инстинкта самосохранения в них не осталось.  
Парные мачете со свистом рассекли воздух, а следом – мышцы и кости. К ногам Локи валились лапы и кишки. Даже лишенные конечностей, измененные твари, корчась, ползли к нему, клацая пастями, пока не теряли голову. Приходилось уворачиваться от клыков и когтей и следить за огнем наёмника, чтобы не попасть под пули. Всю одежду залила густая черная кровь.  
На глаза попался Тор. Массивные тела обезьян облепили его воющим клубком. Негодующе взревев, ас сбросил их, остервенело накинулся, давя ногами черепа, вырывая с мясом лапы, лупя кулаками. Он был так густо залит кровью, что даже черт лица не осталось, только мертвые белые глаза с дулами зрачков и оскаленный рот. Тор превратился в безумного бога-неандертальца с простыми желаниями: есть, совокупляться - и убивать.  
Не переставая рубить визжащих тварей, Локи вспомнил, каким прекрасным бывал в бою прежний Тор. Его алый плащ и крылатый шлем, его скорость и сила, его бесстрашие и гордость - завораживали. Хотелось смотреть, любоваться - бесконечно.  
Локи почувствовал новый приступ ярости, сдавивший горло. Он справится. Больше некому!  
Сзади раздалось звучное чертыхание. Локи обернулся и увидел, как волна саблезубых обезьян накрыла перезаряжающего обоймы наёмника. Одним прыжком ас оказался рядом, в самой гуще мясорубки. Зубы впились ему в руку, когти пропороли бедро - это уже не имело значения.  
Локи едва успел остановить своё движение: кончик мачете замер у матового стекла маски. Схватив Дью за руку, он помог наёмнику подняться и тут же оставил его, двинувшись назад к Тору.  
Локи не использовал магический огонь: берег силу для более серьезного противника, посчитав визжащих тварей недостойными и совершив тем самым, возможно, роковую ошибку. Теперь же он оправдывал свои действия тем, что на крошечном пятне пустого пространства и колдовство не спасло бы его.  
Обезьян оставалось всё меньше. Они стали перекрикиваться и, пятясь, расползаться в джунгли.  
Локи привалился к пальме. Подошел Тор, довольный дракой, и почти нежно ткнулся ему в висок.  
Локи погладил его по голове. Вспомнил про раны и торопливо тронул пальцами шею. Даже царапин не нащупал. Раздвинул порванную ткань на бедре и увидел только чистую кожу. Ран не было. И не было ожидаемого головокружения или тошноты. Сосуды не стали темными, и даже усталость не дала о себе знать.  
Последних тварей наёмник, поленившись менять обоймы, добивал врукопашную, длинным ножом с зазубренным лезвием. Закончив, он, перешагивая через останки тел и густые черные лужи, приблизился к спутникам и стянул маску. Утер взмокший лоб запястьем.  
Локи колко смотрел на него.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не решил, что я буду прикрывать тебе спину?  
\- Нет, конечно нет. Как я мог оскорбить тебя такой мыслью.  
Локи выразительно покосился на обмельчавшие карманы наёмничьей разгрузки, порядком порванной обезьянами. Кевларовый костюм же совсем не пострадал.  
\- Ранен? - наёмник хмуро кивнул на разорванную штанину.  
Локи отрицательно качнул головой. "Возможно, убит".

Они набрели на тропу, широкую и, судя по обилию следов в жирной почве, важную для жителей Амазонки.  
\- Смотри, - Магнуссон присел на корточки рядом с чем-то, привлекшим его внимание.  
Это был хорошо читаемый след босой человеческой стопы. Были и другие, сильно затоптанные.  
Локи вызвал в памяти спутниковую карту и достал из кармана компас-брелок, чтобы сориентироваться.  
\- Идем по тропе, - распорядился он. - Ведет в нужную сторону.  
\- Опасно. Мы станем слишком заметными.  
\- Теряем время! - рявкнул Локи.  
Даже если наёмник прав, нужно спешить. Пусть зараза еще не завладела разумом, это не значит, что она не заявит о себе в ближайшее время. Локи боролся с радужными мыслями о том, что если он не начал меняться до сих пор, даже после серьезного укуса, то его организм и вовсе не восприимчив к вирусу. Радоваться он будет, когда сделает для Тора всё возможное.  
Великан подождал пока "его любимчик" не определится с направлением и исчез за изгибом тропы - отправился поохотится. Здесь ему нравилось: много хорошей, незараженной еды.  
\- Собачьи повадки, - удивился Дью. - Ничего подобного еще не встречал.  
Локи шел впереди, осматриваясь по сторонам и игнорируя наёмника в своё удовольствие. Этот Магнуссон ему совсем не нравился.  
\- Заметил, что обезьяны не вели себя как безмозглые зомби? Они охотились. И отступили, когда стало горячо.  
\- И что это значит по-твоему? - думать о зверье Локи совсем не хотелось, но и утекать внутрь себя - тоже.  
\- Они изменились не так, как многие животные в Америке. Твой... Тор. Он получил заразу в других условиях, но тоже не стал ходячим мертвецом. На него тоже что-то повлияло...  
Локи посмотрел через плечо на потирающего подбородок Дью.  
\- Что-то ты разговорился.  
\- Надежда на исцеление человечества будоражит. Впервые что-то похожее на правду, не выдумка и не коммерческая акция. А ты? Ничего не чувствуешь?  
\- На этой сраной планете меня волнует только один человек.  
Наёмник инстинктивно посмотрел в ту сторону, куда отправился Тор.  
\- Вы не похожи на братьев.  
\- Сводные.  
Магнуссон не унимался.  
\- Ты ведь сам не был уверен до конца. Ты ведь тоже лишь надеялся. Теперь ты видишь, что не напрасно. Здесь наверняка что-то есть.  
"Ты даже не представляешь себе, с чем нам, возможно, придется столкнуться", - мрачно усмехнулся про себя Локи, вспоминая список, прочтенный в пультовой военной базы, тот самый, из-за которого они и оказались в амазонских дебрях.  
Птицы снова начали петь, но животных так и не было слышно.  
Мысли текли патокой и Локи вяз в них, как комар в смоле. Вспомнив о полученном укусе, он тронул шею. Не правда, что ничего в нём не изменилось. Изменилось и давно, после того как Тор... Локи не хотел видеть очевидного. Но придется наконец снять маску: он тоже измененный. Его способность к регенерации усилилась многократно. С такой скоростью заживления ему не страшны никакие раны. Это и есть то, что люди называют неуязвимостью?  
В памяти всплыли картины былых сражений. Сколько раз вражеский топор или копье доставали его? Сколько времени требовалось, чтобы рассосались шрамы? Никак не несколько секунд. Есть ли вообще такое увечье, которое он теперь не смог бы пережить? Приросла ли бы обратно отрубленная конечность? А может быть, правильно пущенная пуля или вогнанный в сердце нож по прежнему способны убить его? И лишь незначительные раны заживают так быстро? В любом случае, внутри него зараза повела себя не так, как в остальных существах. Почему? Что в нем такого? И есть ли оно, это особенное? Быть может, он давно вяло плетется по одному из вымерших городов. А мозг его, чуть живой, еще выдает яркие сны.  
Локи почувствовал, что сходит с ума.  
"Отрубленная конечность. Регенерация".  
Ас замер, уставившись в одну точку перед собой.  
Возникло странное чувство, будто он, Локи, крошечная точка, ныряльщик, оказавшийся под толщей воды, едва подсвеченной солнцем. Ему было холодно. Кто-то прикоснулся к нему. Едва задел огромным бугристым плавником и медленно проплыл мимо.  
Разгадка уже близко... Он почти понял, куда нужно смотреть...  
\- Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? - настороженно спросил наёмник, посматривая на побледневшего спутника и кладя ладонь на кобуру пистолета.  
\- Божественно, - процедил Локи.  
И чуть не подпрыгнул от раздавшегося вдалеке крика. В сиплом голосе брата читались удивление и боль.  
Локи сорвался с места и помчался по тропе, выбивая комья влажной почвы; наёмник следовал по пятам. За изгибом дороги они будто ударились о стену вони, источаемой множеством разлагающихся тел. Вскоре перед ними предстал источник запаха: кладбище для стада диких кабанов, убитых недавно, но во влажности и жаре леса активно разлагавшихся. Тела были беспощадно изорваны - убийца не стремился насытиться, он просто вымещал ярость.  
Локи мельком глянул себе под ноги, заметив рыжие ручейки, сочащиеся в траве. Впереди эти ручейки сливались в сплошной широкий поток, укрывший собой тела кабанов.  
Тор стоял на дороге и, неистово рыча, пытался стряхнуть с себя тысячи неразличимых в общей массе существ. Рыжее воинство уже поднялось ему до груди. Грязная одежда великана густо пропиталась кровью. Тор бил по себе кулаками, метался на месте, но не мог избавиться от насекомых, пожирающих его заживо.  
\- Черт! - Магнуссон дернул Локи на себя за шиворот майки. - Это муравьи сакасайя. Они сжирают всё на своем пути. Обилие падали привлекло целую колонию.  
Ас грубо отпихнул от себя наёмника и шагнул вперед. Рыжий поток гостеприимно принял его в себя, а в следующий миг ноги опалило жгучей болью. Перехватило дыхание. Локи отпрянул назад, но боль стремительно расползалась вниз и вверх от краев голенищ. Для крошечных солдат не было преград.  
"Вот и конец неуязвимости".  
Тор выл от боли и наконец упал на землю, принялся кататься по ней. Поток муравьев накрыл его живым одеялом.  
\- Ему конец. Доберутся до мозга - и конец.  
У Локи не было оснований не верить наёмнику.  
От боли на лбу выступил пот. Что же должен чувствовать Тор?  
\- Отойди от меня подальше, - сипло бросил через плечо ас и протянул вперед раскрытые ладони.  
В них родился огонь, сперва лишь пара смерчей, но Локи напитал их своей силой, и отпустил всё пламя себе под ноги и вперед. Муравьи, потрескивая, превращались в пепел. Огонь добрался до Тора. Он вскочил - рыжая шевелящаяся гора - и, отчаянно крича, затанцевал в пожирающем его пламени.  
Локи досчитал до пяти и отозвал огонь. На тропу упало огромное обугленное тело, укрывавшее чуть менее обожженными руками лицо.  
"У меня не было выбора. Они сожрали бы его..."  
Задыхаясь, Локи подбежал к Тору и коснулся его дрожащей рукой. Корки, черная растрескавшаяся плоть. Из ран выступила на поверхность тягучая как нефть кровь.  
Лицо великана пострадало меньше всего и, как Локи и надеялся, глаза остались целы. Сейчас они открылись - почудилось, что голубые, моргнул - нет, прежние, мертвые. Рот проявился рваной запекшейся трещиной. Раздался скрипучий звук. Локи понял его. "За что". Брат спрашивал его "За что".  
\- Я должен был попытаться тебя спасти. Всё будет хорошо, - зашептал Локи.  
Глаза Тора закатились, он упокоено замер.  
"Ты всё-таки убил его, - мстительно прошипел змеиный голосок внутри. - Столько раз пытался и наконец добился своего".  
Локи стиснул зубы, оскалился, чувствуя, как жалко дрожат губы, зажмурился, чтобы не выпустить наружу горькую боль.  
"Как я должен был поступить?!"  
Великан в его руках вяло зашевелился, и Локи с надеждой посмотрел на него. Тело восстанавливалось, нарастало мясо, обгорелые корки отваливались, а под ними бледнела новорожденная кожа. Тор снова открыл глаза, уставился на брата точками зрачков, потянулся к нему, открыв рот и высунув язык, пытаясь лизнуть. Локи издал облегченный стон и прижал к себе аса, ткнулся лицом ему в шею, тут же почувствовав мокрый язык на своём ухе.  
Тору понадобилось десять минут, чтобы полностью восстановиться. Локи скосил глаза на наёмника. Похоже, он давно стоял на одном месте, не сводя с них глаз.  
\- Что-нибудь не так? - глумливо спросил Локи. Сейчас он испытывал невероятное облегчение и оттого ему захотелось подергать эту марионетку за веревочки.  
Магнуссон кашлянул в кулак.  
\- В первый день знакомства я думал: вы двое какие-то малость ненормальные, но теперь это слишком поверхностно отражает суть моих впечатлений.  
Это было именно то, что Локи хотел сейчас услышать.  
\- Как на счет слова "Охуеть"? - подсказал он.  
\- ...В точку...  
\- И ты не спрашиваешь кто мы?  
\- Обычно клиенты не радуются таким вопросам, - пожал плечами наёмник.

Магнуссон быстро обернулся. Помедлил, остро всматриваясь в джунгли, и нагнал Локи, возглавлявшего их маленькую группу. Тора он обогнул на почтительной дистанции, поскольку тот смотрел по сторонам очень голодными глазами.  
\- Двигайтесь вперед, я догоню, - и скрылся за сетью лиан, орудуя мачете.  
Локи подумал, что будет только рад, если наёмник сгинет в амазонских дебрях и перестанет маячить за спиной. В одно короткое мгновение он даже испытал жажду сказать Тору «взять», но как назло ему вспомнилось живое лицо брата, его угрюмый взгляд и голос, произносящий: «Я буду защищать людей до самой смерти». Прежний Тор не одобрил бы таких забав, хоть нынешний и взимает порой плату натурой - за былые услуги.  
Голову Тору пришлось побрить целиком, чтобы обгоревшие волосы отрастали равномерно, но благодаря скорости регенерации уже появился короткий «ёжик». Брови и ресницы тоже восстанавливались, а вот от одежды не осталось ничего, кроме толстого, вздувшегося пузырями кожаного ремня с прицепленным к нему Мьёлльниром.  
У Локи порядком укоротились армейские штаны, превратившись в изъеденные по краям шорты длиной до колен. Голенища берцев, вплавившиеся от огня в ноги, отстали вместе с полосками омертвевшей кожи, видневшимися теперь из-за краев.  
Тропа сократила время до цели: по прикидкам Локи они будут на подступах к базе уже завтра.  
Дорога пошла вниз, джунгли расступились. Локи расслышал гомон голосов, крики и шум быстрой воды.  
Внизу начиналось расчищенное от деревьев пространство, заполненное плетеными крышами хижин. Деревня туземцев стояла на высоком берегу, защищающем от разлива реки.  
Локи потянул Тора с тропы, они сделали крюк по джунглям и остались в укрытии на самой кромке леса.  
Деревня бурлила странной и жуткой жизнью. Локи впервые увидел здесь живых людей, многие из которых носили оборванную, окровавленную лаборантскую одежду. Связанные женщины с огромными животами. Изможденные мужчины. У многих не доставало одной или нескольких конечностей. Обрубки были перетянуты жилами животных и замазаны темной смолой.  
Туземцы, низкорослые темнокожие существа, измененные, судя по суженным зрачкам, острым зубам и нечеловечески быстрым движениям, не особенно следили за пленниками: у тех не хватило бы сил сбежать. Женщины племени, коренастые, с отвислыми грудями и множеством вставленных в нос и уши остро заточенных косточек, по-хозяйски осматривали и ощупывали пленников.  
Локи присмотрелся и поморщился от отвращения. С какой только жестокостью не приходилось сталкиваться, но подобное он видел впервые. У мужчин, подвергшихся осмотру, одна из конечностей была изранена и уже начинала синеть от гангрены. Скорее всего, они не проживут дольше пары дней и умрут от заражения крови. Измененные туземцы оказались любителями ферментированного мяса.  
Нетронутых вовсе было меньше десятка, их держали про запас как деликатесный продукт.  
Увешанная бусами из крошечных черепов туземка гортанно заговорила, подзывая соплеменников. Она указала на одного из мужчин, сделав выбор. Несчастного подхватили под руки и потащили к плоскому камню. Он даже не мог стонать и мешком волокся между своих низкорослых тюремщиков. Одна из пленных женщин надрывно закричала.  
Локи услышал, как шумно сглатывает Тор, как он поскуливает от голода. Запах гниения и страха привлекал его.  
Раздался короткий свист от замаха и стук топора о камень, за которым последовал страшный крик. Одного раза оказалось недостаточно, чтобы отделить конечность, звуки повторились еще несколько раз, пока не осталось лишь воя пленной женщины.  
Тор причмокнул и подался вперед.  
\- Нет, - зашипел Локи. – Мы уходим. Поймаешь себе тапира или вепря.  
Он стремительно обернулся и ткнул дулом «орла» под подбородок Магнуссону. Наёмник вскинул ладони вверх. Тут он заметил деревню и достал раскладной бинокль.  
Локи не без любопытства наблюдал, как заходили желваки на скулах бывалого вояки, как превратились в нитку жесткие губы.  
\- Откуда здесь ученые, - сипло выдохнул Дью.  
\- Лаборатория, - больше не было смысла держать в рукаве эту карту. – Она и есть наша цель. Есть небольшая вероятность, что там вакцина. И большая вероятность, что там - полчища зомби.  
Магнуссон снова прижал бинокль к глазам, потом снял с плеч рюкзак и, присев на корточки, принялся доставать гранаты и цеплять их к ремню.  
\- Мы не будем вмешиваться, - сказал Локи.  
\- Я знаю, - Дью закончил с приготовлениями, надел маску и взялся за пистолеты. 

За спиной раздалась череда взрывов и выстрелы. Локи нахмурился. С какой стати ему чувствовать себя обязанным принимать участие в этом дерьме. В джунглях не одно подобное поселение, всех озверевших туземцев не истребить, да и нет у него такой цели. Ему нет дела до людей.  
Локи потер лоб. Он испытывал странное неприятное чувство, которого никогда не знал прежде. Он не мог понять, что оно такое, и постарался побыстрее забыть.  
Магнуссон вскоре нагнал их и молча зашагал следом.  
Передвижение снова замедлилось: тропа изогнулась вдоль притока Амазонки, с которым было не по пути, пришлось снова взяться за мачете и прорубать себе дорогу в джунглях. Тор исчез на долгое время и, когда Локи уже порядком занервничал, вернулся перепачканный в свежей крови, таща тапира с разорванной глоткой. Локи отрезал несколько кусков мяса и зажарил прямо в ладонях. Один протянул наёмнику, и тот, не слишком замешкавшись, принял угощение.  
Им встретилась еще одна поляна, когда вокруг начали сгущаться сумерки. Дью прошелся по периметру, втыкая в землю датчики размером с банку газировки.  
\- Должны отпугнуть и живых и мертвых, - сказал он.  
Датчики выпустили вбок и вверх красные лучи, соединившиеся в плотную замкнутую цепь в форме пирамиды. Тор исследовал новую ограниченную территорию, недовольно морщась и фыркая, а потом направился к устроившемуся на земле Локи. Великан полез на него, порыкивая, взялся за плечи и рывком перевернул на живот.  
\- Нет. Тор. Нет.  
Но великан не собирался его слушаться, вжимаясь между ягодиц пахом. Локи отчетливо ощутил его отвердевший член через остатки армейских штанов и неистово забарахтался под каменно тяжелым телом. Тор прикусил ему плечо, по-звериному удерживая на месте. Он недовольно зарычал сквозь зубы, требуя свою награду. Локи ударил локтем, но великан не удостоил протест вниманием, навалился сильнее и рванул последнюю преграду – штаны – вниз, царапая ногтями ягодицы.  
Локи услышал взводимый курок, дернулся, с трудом дотянулся до кобуры «беретты».  
\- Не смей, - прохрипел он, упершись локтем в траву и наставив дуло на Магнуссона. Тот, целясь в голову Тору, перевел изумленный взгляд на Локи. Непонимание сменилось быстро побежденным отвращением.  
\- Не смотри, - выдавил из себя ас, чувствуя, как немертвый проталкивает в него пальцы и морщась от боли.  
Дью тряхнул головой, отвернулся и быстро отошел, улегся на землю спиной к безумной парочке.  
Локи старался не издать ни звука, но, поскольку собираясь в путь, даже не подумал о смазке, ему пришлось туго. Он скрипел зубами, уткнувшись лбом в руку, выпустив пистолет, стараясь не застонать. Тор натужно сопел сверху, ритмично, со шлепками возя «любимчика» по маслянистой земле.  
Локи выкрутил голову, чтобы посмотреть на наёмника и прикончить его, если встретится взглядом. Но тот не страдал тягой к извращенному вуайеризму, его спина была едва различима в быстро накрывшей лес темноте.  
Тор запрокинул голову и громко зарычал, разрушая тишину и пугая уснувших птиц.  
Локи лежал с закрытыми глазами, пытаясь отключить буравящую тело боль и проваливаясь в пограничное состояние между явью и сном.  
Ему пригрезился брат, живой, склонившийся над ним, протягивающий руку.  
«Проснись, Локи! Нам надо бежать!»  
Он вскочил, чувствуя дрожь во всем теле от страха. Тор схватил его за запястье. По сторонам замелькал темный лес. Они бежали, не разбирая дороги, а тот, кто гнался за ними был всё ближе. Локи слышал его тяжелое дыхание и хруст веток под ногами. Вдруг Тор остановился, схватил брата за плечо и втолкнул в тесное дупло, пахнущее сыростью и мхом. Локи видел его красный плащ, загородивший лаз, и зажал ладонями рот, чтобы не выдать себя. Он должен что-то сделать.  
Локи нащупал обломки дерева и принялся затыкать ими дупло, хватал комья грязи и замазывал щели. Он оставил лишь крошечное отверстие и прижался к нему, чтобы наблюдать за происходящим снаружи.  
Он разглядел в траве смятый красный плащ и расслышал треск разрываемой когтями плоти. Раздались шаги: кто-то крался к его убежищу. Локи моргнул, а когда открыл глаза, на него смотрело существо, нацепившее кровоточащую, вырезанную из лица брата маску. У чудища были крошечные точки вместо зрачков. Оно медленно провело когтем по дереву, пустив стружку, и заскулило, умоляя впустить его.

Утро тягуче засочилось золотистой кровью между листьями деревьев-исполинов, играя бликами на стволах и земле.  
Локи рывком сел и заозирался вокруг. Защитные лучи не горели, хотя датчики, словно консервные банки, забытые туристами-хиппи, оставались по периметру. Наёмника тоже не наблюдалось.  
Из глубины джунглей донесся хруст: крупное существо ломилось через подлесок. В ответ на этот шум все прочие звуки будто вымерли.  
Локи подошел к лежащему на боку Тору, присел рядом на корточки.  
\- Вставай. Ты же не спишь. Нечего притворяться.  
Он надавил на плечо, и великан с удивительной легкостью перевалился на спину. Локи скрипнул зубами, вскочил и заметался вокруг тела брата, из чьего горла торчала капсула транквилизатора.  
"Магнуссон", - ас стиснул кулаки.  
Но какой смысл был наёмнику бросать их? Зачем ему задерживать экспедицию, отключая Тора? Вероятно, во время предыдущей отлучки, он наткнулся на лабораторию и решил, что "грузило" ему больше не нужно.  
Давно он ушел?  
"Удивительно, что нас еще не успели сожрать".  
Треск сучьев заставил Локи вскинуться.  
"Хотя, это дело поправимое".  
Он вцепился в Тора, перекинул его руку себе через плечи и попытался встать. Каменное тело, состоящее из стальных мышц, никак не желало перемещаться, будто вросло в землю. Шум, доносившийся всё ближе, подгонял, заставлял двигаться на пределе сил.  
Локи хотел оттащить Тора под ближайшее дерево, чтобы можно было разобраться с новой напастью, заслонив брата собой. Когда цель была совсем близка, он услышал чей-то шумный вдох - ноздри пробовали запах, обернулся - среди мягких теней на соседней стороне поляны возникло два опалесцирующих глаза. На свет выскользнула серая, покрытая крупными наростами рука с по-паучьи длинными тонкими пальцами.  
Локи на миг очутился в своем сне, который застал его в купальне Оазиса. Накрыло темнотой, полил дождь, сверкнули молнии.  
Ас моргнул - и морок исчез, а чудище из видения осталось. Оно не спешило, чувствуя себя высшим хищником опасных лесов Амазонки и, скорее всего, являясь им на самом деле.  
Локи обернулся и, стараясь двигаться плавно, продолжил свой путь к дереву. Он весь обратился в слух, готовый в любой миг бросить Тора и открыть огонь из обеих рук, но все еще стремился обезопасить себе спину.  
Его противник выбрался на поляну - кусты перестали шелестеть. Он был достаточно хитер, чтобы не атаковать сразу и пока лишь следил за двуногим существом, излучающим незнакомую энергию.  
Локи привалил Тора спиной к баньяну и утер запястьем лоб.  
\- Ну и разъелся ты, братишка.  
Тронул пальцами Мъёлльнир, висевший на пожженном ремне. "Защищай его".  
Существо стало приближаться. Локи обернулся, чтобы наконец рассмотреть противника как следует.  
В прошлом это был человек, крупный, высокий. Мутация изломала его тело, поставив на четвереньки. Конечности вытянулись и заканчивались удлинившимся запястьем, опиравшимся на пять когтистых гибких пальцев. Существо стояло на их кончиках, покачиваясь, как напуганный богомол, только вот страха в нем вовсе не ощущалось. Сперва любопытство, теперь - инстинкт убийцы: на изуродованном лице еще можно было прочитать эмоции. Просевший нос с укрупненными ноздрями подрагивал, втягивая воздух. Глаза блестели из-под оставшихся прежними надбровных дуг. Одно ухо тварь где-то потеряла: остался лишь черный грубо сросшийся рубец. Второе осталось человечьим.  
Рот приоткрылся, демонстрируя зубы. Многие уже превратились в клыки, иные выпали, оставив после себя багряные рытвины, и из них уже намечались желтоватые острия, всего несколько остались неизмененными. За первым рядом зубов пророс второй. Слюна, потекшая с клыков, была странного зеленоватого цвета, и, возможно, ядовита.  
Локи мрачно усмехнулся. В военной лаборатории явно поторопились перейти к опытам на человеке. Скорее всего, именно этот или подобный ему "образец" устроил фарш из кабаньего стада. Сколько их таких бродит по амазонским дебрям?..  
Существо двинулось вперед на кончиках пальцев, рывками переставляя конечности, будто еще не успело привыкнуть к ним. Глядя на Локи немигающим взглядом оно издало не то рык, не то стон - будто силилось воспользоваться голосовыми связками и заговорить. Вдруг замерло, резко припало к земле, готовясь к прыжку.  
Черты Локи внезапно исказились от ужаса, он отпрянул назад, закрылся руками и закричал:  
\- Не подходиии!  
Тварь замерла, приподнялась из стойки, изумленная, настороженная резким звуком, не понимая странного поведения жертвы.  
Столь же стремительно маска страха сползла со скуластого лица аса. Уголок губ язвительно дернулся вверх.  
\- Шутка.  
В этот же миг внушительное дуло "пустынного орла" выплюнуло смертоносный свинец.  
Пуля не успела поразить цель. Существо стремительно переместилось в сторону и метнулось вперед огромными прыжками. Под болезненного вида пепельной кожей проступили гибкие мышцы.  
Локи стоял на месте, двигая лишь рукой, пытаясь прицелиться, потом коротко ругнулся, когда тварь добралась до него, ловко уворачиваясь от крупнокалиберных пуль, и отскочил назад, оттолкнулся от ствола дерева за спиной и перемахнул через противника. Измененный с разгона ударился в Тора, но ни один не придал и малого значения этому событию.  
Локи вытащил "Ругеры" и, дождавшись пока тварь, припадая к земле, не отползет подальше от брата, черкнул перепоясывающими очередями.  
Существо оказалось неуловимым, невообразимо ловким, невероятно подвижным. Локи исстрелял шесть обойм, выровнял высоту кустов вокруг поляны, но тварь по прежнему оставалась на своих четырех и не думала отступать. На плече, в груди и боку виднелись черные дыры от сквозных ранений, однако движения её не замедлились.  
Локи испробовал магический огонь, но ни направленные струи, ни целая стена пламени не смогли уничтожить тварь. Ожоги заживали, а боли зверь будто вовсе не чувствовал.  
Двойники тоже не помогли. Измененный даже не среагировал на них, мгновенно определяя подделку.  
\- Как же ты меня достал, приятель, - Локи провел ребром ладони над верхней губой и ощутил испарину.  
Солнце было уже высоко, духота джунглей сковывала, засасывая в свой янтарный сироп.  
Ас пошевелил гибкими пальцами, разминая их. "Похоже, что выбора нет". Он достал мачете и подождал, пока тварь не подберется поближе. Её мотало из стороны в сторону, и силуэт было трудно зафиксировать взглядом.  
Когда тварь бросилась в очередную атаку, Локи ударил её ножом в бок, скользнул в сторону и пропустил тяжелое тело мимо. Он ощутил острую боль в ребрах и, глянув вниз, заметил длинные полосы крови, стремительно проступающие сквозь разорванную одежду. Измененный достал его, а он даже не заметил.  
Злясь на боль, Локи набросился на противника, яростно кромсая его ножом. Тварь не оставалась в долгу, щедро потчуя когтями и зубами. Они могли бы биться вечно: у обоих раны заживали также быстро, как появлялись. Но вот Локи поскользнулся на покрытой кровью траве. Его тут же придавило жилистое тело, а острые зубы впились в грудь, вырывая клок мяса и мышц. Изловчившись, следующую попытку загрызть, Локи пресек ножом, воткнув его прямо в клокочущую серую глотку. Тварь чуть отпрянула, затрясла головой. Нож оказался лишь неприятной помехой, даже проткнув мозг, он не убил. Локи не верил своим глазам. Эта тварь была неуязвима...  
Яркий блик резанул по глазам, привыкшим к легкому сумраку подлеска. Локи выкрутил голову и рассмотрел высокую тень на другой стороне поляны.  
Тут же он поджал ноги, впечатал их изо всех своих сил в ребра твари, не без удовольствия слыша их громкий треск, чувствуя недоуменный выдох, откатился в сторону, снова поскользнулся, оттолкнулся рукой, на четвереньках рванулся было к ближайшему дереву.  
Последнее, что он слышал - шипение выпущенного из гранатомета снаряда. Его подбросило в воздух и ударило о дерево. Острая боль проткнула всю правую руку. Локи упал на спину и лицом ощутил расплавляющий жар взрыва.

Какая вонь... Раз чувствует её, значит, еще жив, и можно никуда не торопиться.  
Локи не смог разлепить веки. Что-то мешало. Он поднял правую руку, вяло вспомнил, что она была изломана как сухая ветка, но вот уже двигалась. Тронул лицо. Кожа менялась под пальцами. Мгновение назад изорванная, изъязвленная осколками, опаленная взрывом, сейчас она восстанавливалась. Глаза залила кровь, запекшаяся в плотную маску. Локи сердито оторвал её, вместе с большей частью ресниц.  
Он приподнялся, опершись на локти. В глазах было мутно, но с трудом удалось рассмотреть человека, идущего к нему. Кругом валялись ошметки твари, воняющие горелой тухлятиной.  
Локи почувствовал зуд в левой руке и скосил на неё глаза. Не хватало нескольких пальцев. Разной длины обрубки заканчивались тонкой кожицей и невероятно чесались. Почему-то именно это увечье вызвало резкий спазм рвоты, но в желудке давно было пусто, и Локи скорчило в сухих судорогах.  
Широкая ладонь взяла его за плечо, подняла. Губы придавило горлышко походной фляги. Локи присосался к ней и глотал, пока не отобрали.  
\- Ты что тут делаешь? - просипел он, оглушенный, слыша свой голос как из-под воды.  
Брингер хмуро глянул себе за плечо.  
\- Играю в индейцев.  
Локи потряс головой. Слух быстро возвращался, боль утекала из тела, а вот что делать с увечной рукой... Ас поднялся, постоял немного, держась за искореженное взрывом дерево. Нашел взглядом Тора: великан лежал там, где его оставили.  
"Спящая красавица".  
\- Ты должен был остаться в самолете.  
Локи ощупал своё вооружение: патроны чудом не взорвались в обоймах, всё было на месте.  
\- Чувак, не дави. Я тебе жизнь спас.  
\- А вот это уже твои проблемы.  
Ас взглянул на гранатомет, спокойно висящий за плечом Брингера. Тот заметил это.  
\- Я ж говорил, что у меня есть оружие. А где фримен?  
Напоминание о Магнуссоне вызывало досаду. Еще немного, и они с Тором очнулись бы разобранные на части в желудке у местных жителей.  
\- Я задал тебе вопрос, - Локи вытащил "беретту" и наставил на грудь Брингера. Тот попытался возмутиться, но щелчок взводимого курка заставил перейти к сути дела.  
\- Ладно, не заводись. Я типа уборку в "птичке" затеял, после того, что вы в ней устроили. И нашел много интересного. Через меня на базе многие штуки проходили, начал разбираться. Так вот я нашел взрывное устройство, дистанционное. Радиус действия не знаю, но думаю, что приличный. Ясно, тебе с твоим громилой ни к чему рубить сук, на котором вы яйца разложили. А Магнуссон наёмник. Хрен знает, какие у него инструкции. Взрывчатку я трогать побоялся. Собрал вещички, да и свалил. Отсиживаться мне было негде. Решил прогуляться на удачу. Видишь, успел таки.  
Локи хмурился. Всё выстраивалось ровно. Магнуссон оставил взрывчатку на тот случай, если по какой-то причине не получит вакцину. И тогда она не достанется никому. Подстраховка. Сейчас, определившись с лабораторией, он бросил попутчиков и отправился за целью. Не побоялся один... Не убил их с Тором. Не захотел шуметь? Не знал, после шоу с регенерацией, сможет ли убить наверняка?  
\- И где же ты взрывчатку нашел?  
\- Под креслом. Закурить хотел. Спички рассыпал. Пока собирал...  
Пожалуй, лучшего варианта у Магнуссона не было. Он не задерживался снаружи, всё время был на виду. А опустить руку и приклеить взрывчатку под сиденье, пока копался в сумке, мог.  
\- Ладно. Поможешь тащить Тора, пока он не очухается.  
\- Эй, чувак, я в грузчики не нанимался!  
Локи снова ткнул в парня пистолетом.  
\- Я похож на человека, который хочет спорить?  
\- Вот сейчас... не очень... - пробормотал Брингер.

Тор - закрывая собой - оказался впереди так внезапно, что шагавший следом Локи воткнулся ему в спину.  
Раньше Локи непременно разразился бы полной колючек тирадой, особо отметив неуклюжесть брата, но теперь лишь вытащил пистолеты и напряженно прислушался. Впереди было нечто опасное. Как показывал наработанный жизненный опыт, опасность и так ждала на каждом шагу, а реакция Тора сообщала о выдающихся неприятностях.  
Джунгли расступались, огибая невысокий холм, поросший кустами и деревьями. Прямо перед путниками, у подножия холма стали различимы бетонные ворота, выкрашенные в защитный цвет. Эта маскировка делала подземную лабораторию невидимой с воздуха и едва различимой с земли. Маленькая группа полдня кружила по лесу, топчась в радиусе километра. И Локи мог поклясться, что они дважды миновали этот холм, но не понимали, что у цели, пока не подобрались к нему со стороны ворот. Одна тяжелая створка была полностью выворочена, как он взрыва изнутри. Символ биологической опасности был заляпан давно засохшей кровью.  
\- Знамя нового человечества, - пробормотал Локи.  
\- Давно к тому шло, - Брингер собрался было закурить, но так и замер с приоткрытым ртом.  
По обеим сторонам холма прямиком к ним, залегшим в кустах у периметра базы, скользили тонконогие тени.  
Брингер сдернул с плеча гранатомет и глянул на Локи, вскинув брови.  
\- Вперед, парень. Придержи их. Иначе мне никак не попасть: шустрые гадины.  
Локи собрался было пригрозить наглецу пистолетом, но услышал, как Тор зарычал громче. Великан подобрался перед стремительным прыжком, намереваясь атаковать источник угрозы для его собственности.  
В этот же миг внутри базы раздались выстрелы. Возник гул, стремительно нарастающий, будто из недр лаборатории рвется лавина. Хлопок - и наружу повалил мутный желтоватый дым.  
Твари остановились, тела напружинились. В их позах Локи уловил страх. Вот-вот появится тот, кого боятся даже эти хищники, истинный властитель джунглей Амазонки. Гибкие тени попятились назад и растворились среди кустов.  
\- А вот и наш фримен.  
Будь сцена появления Магнуссона снята в одном из боевиков, могла бы претендовать на премию за впечатляющий экшен. Наемник, с ног до головы затянутый в матово блестящий кевлар, вылетел из клубящегося дыма, будто только что прыгнул с шестом. Выкрутившись в воздухе, Дью разрядил обе обоймы в нечто, преследовавшее его, еще невидимое, но неотвратимо, как локомотив, прущее из недр лаборатории. Упав, он перекатился через плечо, уходя с прямой линии, и успел перезарядить пистолеты. Вскочив, Магнуссон попятился назад, не прекращая пальбу.  
Брингер перевернул бейсболку козырьком назад и приладился к прицелу гранатомета. Локи проследил направление дула и криво ухмыльнулся: он ожидал чего-то подобного, но вмешиваться не стал, оставив события пока развиваться стихийно.  
Железные ворота затряслись, бетонная стена пошла трещинами. Магнуссон швырнул за спину гранату и бросился бежать прямо к наблюдателям. Вряд ли он заметил их: в этом направлении до джунглей было ближе всего.  
\- Вот сука, - с чувством прошептал Брингер. - Сейчас запалит наше укрытие.  
Палец придавил спуск сильнее.  
Стена наконец сдалась, и то, что прорывалось наружу, явилось. Локи подался вперед, его глаза расширились, а рот растянулся в дьявольской улыбке.  
\- Я знал, - просипел он взволнованно. - Я знал, что так мы и встретимся. Иначе и быть не могло.  
Джунгли сотряс неистовый рев.  
Брингер шумно сглотнул.  
\- Это же... Что он тут делает! - про Магнуссона он и думать забыл. Прицел гранатомета качнулся, Локи коротко рявкнул "Нет!", но палец уже выпустил "осу" наружу. Снаряд оставил за собой белесый след жженого воздуха и ударился в огромное зеленокожее существ: гору мышц и средоточие ярости.  
\- Он мне нужен живым! - рявкнул Локи на стрелка.  
\- Ты охуел! - Брингер вскочил и принялся шумно дыша перезаряжать установку.  
Локи обернулся на поляну. Выстрел заставил Халка отшатнуться назад: снаряд ударился в крутое плечо, оставил сильный ожог - и только. Укрытие стрелка было раскрыто. Халк рывком обернулся на источник угрозы, снова заревел и побежал вперед. Земля тряслась под его поступью.  
\- Отходим, - выдохнул Локи. - Тор!  
Но брата рядом не было.  
На скулах остро заходили желваки. Пытаться отозвать брата сейчас бесполезно. Тор отправился защищать свою собственность и территорию. В голове промелькнула мысль, что даже будь ас неизмененным, он повел бы себя точно также, бросился бы на защиту Локи.  
Тор оказался перед живой горой мышц, едва доставая Халку до живота, и ответил на вызов громким рыком. По спине Локи побежали мурашки: в голосе брата было столько ярости, отливающей громовыми раскатами... Халк бросился на крошечную цель перед ним, желая немедленно сокрушить жалкую мошку. Тор увернулся, проскочил между ног громилы и вцепился в лодыжку. Он быстро выяснил, что прогрызть или прорвать бронированную кожу не получится, и тогда сорвал молот с обожженного ремня и ударил им по кости щиколотки. Халк гневно взревел и отдернул ногу, прохромал пару шагов, затряс головой, ударил себя кулаком в грудь, раззадориваясь.  
Локи запустил в голову монстру огненным сгустком, который обжег и ослепил, отвлек Халка на миг. Не теряя времени Тор взлетел высоко вверх и вцепился в мышечный загривок противника. Он снова попытался прогрызть его, но кожа и здесь была слишком толстой и грубой. Тогда он вновь воспользовался Мьёлльниром.  
Локи наблюдал, лихорадочно соображая, как успокоить Халка и вернуть Тора целым. Ни одно его оружие для этого не годилось. Раньше он мог нарочно натравить на брата вызванное магией существо, чтобы упиться видом воинствующего громовержца. Сейчас же, трезво оценивая шансы, он многое бы отдал, чтобы этого путешествия вовсе не было.  
Халк заревел от боли, хватил рукой там, где должен быть назойливый мучитель. Тор ударил молотом по пальцам, но вторая рука сгребла его в кулак. Глядя из-под нависающих надбровных дуг на пойманную мошку, Халк стал сжимать ладонь. Тор сопротивлялся и несколько раз ему почти удалось освободиться. Его мышцы были на пределе, на виске вздулась жилка. Локи впервые по-настоящему испугался за брата. Тор стал намного сильнее себя прежнего, но даже сейчас он не мог справится с Халком.  
Локи пустил вперед стену пламени, но чудовище, разъяренное жгучей болью, стиснуло кулак с новой силой. Раздался оглушительный треск. Тор заревел, растянув рот, из уголков которого густо потекла черная кровь. Локи замер, потрясенный, нащупал мачете на поясе и уже просчитывал траекторию прыжка, представлял, как доберется до головы и воткнет лезвие в глаз, по самую рукоятку. Сквозь кровавую пелену в глазах, он различил на вершине холма наемника, сжавшего в руке пистолет с капсулой-транквилизатором. Локи не помнил, как оказался рядом, как присел на колено, подставив сплетенные воедино пальцы обеих рук.  
\- Давай, - просипел он.  
Магнуссону не нужно было объяснять план действий. Он коротко облизнул губы и, разбежавшись, прыгнул навстречу. Когда его нога коснулась сжатых рук, Локи резко и пружинисто поднялся, с невероятной силой швырнув мужчину вперед и вверх.  
Халк, не отпуская обмякшего Тора, обернулся, замахнулся рукой, чтобы сшибить еще одну мошку, но в этот миг в предплечье ударила граната. Монстр взревел, запрокинув голову. Магнуссон извернулся в полете и выпустил капсулу прямо в разверстую клокочущую пасть. Крошечный снаряд разбился о верхний ряд зубов. Осколки и жидкость исчезли в глотке.  
Наёмник ударился о землю, сдавленно зашипел, получив сильный ушиб, и, вскочив на ноги, метнулся прочь. На то место, где он только что стоял, рухнуло огромное тело, подняв в воздух комья земли.  
Локи оказался рядом с поверженным. Разжимать огромный кулак не пришлось. Отключенный транквилизатором, Халк стремительно вернулся к обличию Брюса Беннера. Тор, вернее, то, что от него осталось, лежал рядом...  
Локи упал перед месивом из костей и плоти на колени, чувствуя холод и дрожь во всем теле. Все кончено. Все было напрасно. Он сжал в руках голову брата, позвал его, но глаза так и не открылись.  
Локи заметил как конвульсивно дернулись пальцы на изломанной руке и шумно сглотнул. Он метнулся к Магнуссону и сгреб его за грудки.  
\- Сколько времени Беннер будет в отключке?  
\- Он не измененный... Около часа.  
\- Придется начать без него. Ты был внутри. Видел лабораторию?  
\- Да. Я покажу.  
Судя по всему, Магнуссон не успел еще получить вакцину, когда столкнулся с Халком. Потому и рвется помочь. Не следует ему доверять. Как и подоспевшему Брингеру.  
Локи указал Дью на Беннера, - тот с трудом поднял доктора на руки,- сам последовал за ним до медицинского отсека и вернулся с носилками. Пока он и Брингер несли Тора до операционной, через края брезента на пол капали крупные капли крови, оставляя пунктирный след.  
Когда Локи загремел ящиками с инструментами, к ним заглянул Магнуссон.  
\- Ну что, - хмуро глянул на него ас, - не нашел, что искал?  
\- Не думал я, что ты - сука, фримен, - встрял Брингер.  
\- Заткнись, - ледяным тоном оборвал его Локи. - Он обошел тебя, учись проигрывать.  
Брингер клацнул челюстями и смятенно уставился на аса.  
\- Почему ты не попытался убить меня и Тора там, на поляне?  
Дью нахмурился.  
\- Я заметил двое суток назад, что нас преследуют. Отправился в джунгли и нашел следы ботинок Брингера. Сам он успел скрыться, а я вынужден был вернуться за вами, к поселению туземцев. Позже я снова отправился на вылазку и нашел эту лабораторию. Пришлось отключить защитные лучи: иначе мне было не уйти. Решил придержать тебя, отключив твоего брата, чтобы не помешали выслеживать шпиона. Я был уверен, что ты сможешь защитить и себя и Тора в случае опасности.  
\- Ну ты заливаешь! - восхищенно воскликнул Брингер и потянулся рукой к кобуре пистолета. Дью тут же выхватил «магнумы». А Локи наставил «ругеры» на обоих.  
\- Вы оба - лишь помеха. Давно мечтал вас прикончить.  
\- Ну ты же не будешь стрелять здесь... - пробормотал Брингер.  
Локи выглядел неумолимо решительным, взводя курки.  
\- Ладно, - Магнуссон примирительно поднял руки, вернув пистолеты в кобуры. - Вакцины нам не найти. Её тут попросту нет. Так что я могу раскрыть свои карты. Ты ведь и так догадываешься, кто я...  
Локи сузил глаза. Теперь он действительно догадывался.  
\- Меня послал Щ.И.Т. Я один из тех, кого они внедряют в островки новых общественных формирований. Повезло, я столкнулся с вами. Полученную вакцину я должен был передать руководителям Щ.И.Т.а, а вас - по инструкции - уничтожить.  
\- Но ты толком даже не попытался, - мрачно усмехнулся Локи.  
\- Позволь мне не объяснять это, - Магнуссон развел руками.  
Локи глянул на Брингера и требовательно дернул подбородком.  
\- Да я что... Меня босс отправил. Присматривать за этим, - парень кивнул в сторону Дью. - Вот и присматривал. Проверка на вшивость.

\- Доктор Беннер, вы в безопасности, вам никто не угрожает.  
Брюс приоткрыл глаза и в мутном круге увидел знакомое лицо.  
Локи.  
\- Я умер и попал в ад?  
\- Это случилось со всеми людьми на земле, - ответило видение. - Вы мне нужны. С Тором случилась беда. У вас есть вакцина от вируса?  
\- Вакцина... - Брюс Беннер сел и запустил пальцы в волосы. - Мы не успели ее получить. Но я был близок, когда зараженные вырвались из опытных камер. Сейчас... Мои записи...  
Доктор был в шоковом состоянии и, возможно, не верил в окружающую его реальность. Ну откуда здесь взяться Локи и Тору. У него явно галлюцинации.  
Брюс поднялся и медленно осмотрелся по сторонам.  
\- Это не мой кабинет.  
Широко шагая, он вылетел в коридор, где покосился на странных парней: один в бейсболке, второй в необычной униформе, держатся напряженно. Локи следовал за ним.  
\- Доктор, Тору нужна ваша помощь, - торопливо говорил на ходу. - Он заразился, но болезнь обошлась с ним по-особенному. Он стал необычным измененным.  
\- Интересно. И ты смог доставить его ко мне.  
\- Больше мне надеяться не на кого.  
Локи стал рассказывать Брюсу о том, как Тор заразился и что было после, о странном воздействии Мьёлльнира и прояснениях в сознании, и о том, как началось путешествие на Амазонку.  
В какой-то миг Беннер перестал перебирать распечатки и барабанить по экрану едва живого планшета.  
\- Мне это всё не снится.  
Для достоверности он ущипнул себя за руку.  
\- Быстрее, доктор. Тор умирает.  
\- Но что я могу для него сделать?  
\- Для начала соберем его. 

\- Кто сделал с ним такое?..  
Локи удрученно посмотрел на профессора, и тот, поняв правильно, попытался было что-то сказать, но лишь нервно стиснул пальцы.  
\- Это были не вы, - заторопился утешить его ас.  
\- Последнее, что я помню: третий номер, ворвавшийся в мой кабинет, - Брюс быстро глянул на календарь в планшете. - Вероятно, я уже месяц не выходил из состояния инцидента...  
Локи помог Беннеру облачиться в зеленый хирургический халат и шапочку, сам уже одетый аналогично.  
\- Я вскрывал достаточно, - заверил его Локи, - справлюсь.  
Брюс кивнул и щелкнул включателем огромного круга подсветки, состоящего из десятка ламп, подобно глазу стрекозы. Переместил поверх операционного стола. Блики скользнули по металлу молота: Тор так и не выпустил его из руки. Всполохи электрических разрядов были видны невооруженным взглядом, бордовыми змеями струились по изломанному телу. Тор был пристегнут к столу ремнями, на случай если очнется и будет сопротивляться. На какое-то недолгое время путы его удержат.  
Доктор Беннер настороженно следил за деятельностью молота, когда, взяв в руки скальпель, он выполнил первый разрез, чтобы добраться до переломанных ребер. Кусочки кости торчали из мягких тканей. Пинцетом Брюс извлекал их и складывал в металлический поддон.  
\- Я не хирург...  
\- Ничего, - ответил Локи. - Надеюсь, когда очистим сердце и легкие, он сам восстановится.  
Крови почти не было. Внутри она ощущалась вязкой замершей массой, забившей тромбами сосуды.  
На лбу Локи выступил пот. Его брат был по-настоящему мертв, но признать это, согласиться со своим поражением было невыносимо тяжело.  
Вот Тор - весь в швах, как свежеизготовленный Франкенштейн, но его сердце молчит и нет даже слабого намека на пульс.  
Локи сердито посмотрел на молот.  
\- Ну что же ты! - будто верное оружие могло спасти соратника.  
Брюс приподнял веко Тора и посветил тонким фонариком. Медленно качнул головой.  
\- Что мы еще можем сделать? - настойчиво теребил его Локи.  
\- Не знаю... - В глазах Брюса промелькнула догадка. - Хотя... Все наши исследования здесь основывались на загадочных образцах крови и плазмы, которые нам передали военные, не сообщив источника. Мы анализировали поведение вируса, внедряя его в кровь и затем помещая её в зараженных. С измененными людьми это не принесло успеха, но Тор не человек.  
Локи прикрыл глаза. Снова это чувство - будто он стоит у самой грани, и тайна вот-вот явит ему своё лицо.  
\- Доктор... Я тоже был укушен. Давно.  
Беннер уставился на Локи.  
\- Идем. Я возьму твою кровь на анализ. 

\- Удивительно. Те секретные образцы и твои очень сходны. Словно оба они получены у представителей одного племени.  
\- Я полукровка, - сипло произнес Локи. - Ас лишь на половину. Наполовину ётун.  
Брюс задрал очки на лоб.  
\- Значит, мы исследовали пробы, взятые у такого же как ты.  
Локи медленно провел пальцами по лбу, прикрыл глаза.  
\- Ты знаешь, чьи они могли быть?  
\- Да.  
"Регенерация. Восстановление конечностей".  
Локи посмотрел на увечную руку: фаланги пальцев потихоньку отрастали, хоть кожа на них была еще прозрачной, и сосуды просвечивали насквозь.  
"Быть может, в этом источник спасения и начало заразы".  
Локи не мог толком объяснить свои мысли, они просто рождались в его голове, будто он слышал шепот из-за стены тумана.  
\- Вы должны перелить Тору мою кровь. Надо найти проходимую вену. Или насытить сердце напрямую. 

Он открыл глаза и долго не мог сфокусироваться. Казалось, что прошли столетия, и он превратился в дряхлого немощного старика. Посмотрел на руку с молотом, но, как ни старался, не смог поднять оружие. Зато заметил множество швов, будто от локтя его собирали по кусочкам. Попытка скосить глаза на грудь привела к тошноте и головокружению. Он обмяк в недрах кровати и еле отдышался.  
\- Вот и ты, спящая красавица.  
Локи склонился над ним. Тор заметил перевязанный бинтом сгиб локтя и черные синяки под сияющими зелеными глазами.  
\- Все-таки нарвался на кого-то, - слабо улыбнулся Тор.  
Локи проследил за взглядом еще замутненных, но уже живых синих глаз.  
\- Да ерунда, москиты тут, что кони.  
Они замялись, не зная что сказать друг другу.  
\- У меня такое чувство, что по мне раз двадцать танк проехался. Что вы со мной делали.  
Локи нарочито угрюмо потер задницу.  
\- И чего мы с тобой только не делали.  
Неожиданно для самого себя Тор густо зарделся.  
Локи залюбовался братом; внутри омута зародилась яркая лучащаяся звезда, но на поверхность явилась лишь ехидная усмешка, заставившая Тора нахмурится и быстро взять себя в руки. От этого Локи почувствовал что-то странное - раскаяние, жалость? - и предпочел быстрее избавиться от беспокоящих его эмоций. Сейчас он чувствовал легкость, избавление от кошмара, он снова мог быть собой. Но небольшая слабость была допустима.  
Локи опустился ниже, удерживая себя на руках, и поцеловал брата в лоб. Потом - едва ощутимо - в губы.  
\- Отдохни. Я скоро вернусь. 

Обсудив с Беннером план дальнейших действий, Локи устремился к Тору. Каждый миг он хотел быть с братом, чувствовал себя изголодавшимся по полноценному общению с ним и думал, что никогда не насытится.  
Кровать оказалась пуста.  
Локи замер, в сознании пронеслась мысль, что Тор вновь канул в пучину дикости и бродит по темным залам лаборатории в поисках пищи.  
Выскочив в коридор он столкнулся с Магнуссоном. Наемник переоделся в обычную рубашку и джинсы.  
\- Ты не видел Тора?  
Дью хмыкнул.  
\- Да. С ним все в порядке, - и кивнул за плечо аса.  
Обернувшись, тот замер.  
\- Один меня в жопу дери!.. - не сдержавшись воскликнул Локи. Тор, немного сбавивший габариты, но оставшийся рослым великаном с рельефной мускулатурой, стоял перед ним, облаченный в кевларовый костюм наёмника. Он широко улыбнулся брату, и Локи почувствовал, что сейчас взорвется от гордости и восторга.  
\- Я вернулся, - выдохнул Тор.  
Локи шагнул к нему и крепко вцепился в плечо, нервно разминая его пальцами.  
\- Теперь тебе не придется бояться за брата, - тихо сказал наемник.  
Локи покосился на него с видом "это ничего не значит", но след улыбки проскользнул в уголках губ. 

\- Куда рулить? - Брингер недовольно смотрел на замершие джунгли сквозь стекло командирской кабины.  
Локи назвал координаты.  
\- Думаю, мистеру Старку давно не делали таких щедрых подарков, - он улыбнулся доктору Беннеру, и тот ответил, нервно потеребив манжет рубашки.  
Брюс остался в кабине, держа в руках пистолет и присматривая за пилотом, а Локи и Тор вернулись в салон к наёмнику.  
\- Разберемся, что делать с вами обоими, когда доберемся до места.  
Вместо ответа Дью примирительно поднял руки.  
\- Тебе многое придется мне рассказать. Я будто глубоко спал и лишь изредка случались видения...  
Локи хмыкнул. Помнит ли Тор их игры в купальне Оазиса? Уж точно не стоит упоминать о деревнях туземцев, иначе он кинется разворачивать самолет и прочесывать джунгли...  
\- Конечно, брат мой. Теперь у нас много времени.

Конец.


End file.
